Should She Tell Darien or Not
by Talent Scout
Summary: ***Rated PG-13 for talk of rape in Ch.1*** Usagi gets raped and as a result get's pregnant how will she survive being pregnant and being Sailor Moon
1. Should She Tell Darien or Not Ch1

SHOULD SHE TELL DARIEN OR NOT?   
By: Talent Scout  
  
Disclaimer: This is the only time im going to say this so listen up. All characters and other stuff are liscenced property of their rightful owners. Yada yada yada. Okay. Remember, send comments to: velraptor2002@yahoo.com. Also any made up characters given to me i will give full credit to the author who made it/them.  
  
Should She Tell Darien or Not?  
  
Note: Once again, I've changed this so that there are 5 Scouts, but none of them, even Darien, ever found out about their other identities of their past or future.   
  
Raye and her friends hoped that they weren't too late to find Serena. From what they heard, she was hurt. When they got to the edge of the lake, they surely did find her hurt and shivering; of fear? That's not unusual.  
  
"Serena, are you alright?" All of her friends asked the same question at the same time.  
  
"What does it look like?" she bawled. Her eyes no longer had pure blue in them; only grayish blue and pink. Her clothes were torn up like rags, and the crescent moon wand was noticeably falling out.   
  
Mina and Lita helped her up while Amy bent down and used her mini-data computer to scan Serena all over.   
  
"No Negaenergy," she finally concluded. She let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"No Amy, only something possibly worst!" Serena screamed.  
  
Amy was hurt. She never had her friend yell at her like that. Tears were threatening to come down her face, but she tried to hold it in. She bit her trembling lip.  
  
Serena saw her genius friend and quickly apologized, "Oh Amy, I"m so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Are you OK?" She hugged her friend, and both of them felt better.  
  
"It's alright, Serena. What happened to you?" Amy inquired.  
  
Serena looked at all her friends and answered angrily, "I'll give you one word; 'RAPE'."  
  
"WHAT!?" screeched her friends.  
  
"Yeah, that's right; RAPE," she emphasized. Her friends tried to adjust some of her clothes and tried to calm her down, but it was no use; she couldn't stop crying.   
  
"What did that guy look like?" asked Raye.  
  
Serena sniffled, "He was fairly huge, short-spiked hair, one earring on his right ear, gray sweater."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Mina.  
  
"I hope so," she answered. She tried to stop crying for a moment as she explained, "I'm really thankful that you guys came so quickly. Thanks; I wouldn't know what else to do if you guys weren't here." She tucked in the Crescent Moon Wand.   
  
Lita and Raye helped Serena up as Lita replied, "We've got to get you some help as soon as possible, Serena. Let's go!"  
  
"Right!" agreed the girls in Sailorscout determination.   
  
***  
  
7 days later...  
  
***  
  
Even after 7 days, she was crying harder than when the actual incident happened. Wisps of her blonde hair streamed around her face as her eyes seem to be even more duller than before. But Serena couldn't help it; she was still hurt. She didn't want to go out anywhere again, but she felt she had to. She scrambled to the arcade not to play; but to hide from society. She was due to have another appointment with the prenatal care doctor in about an hour, but she didn't care; nor did she want to go. Surprisingly, Serena didn't klutz out when she ran. She couldn't hide the fact that she was crying like usual; it seemed that this could never be hidden from society at all. She finally neared the entrance as she fled inside.  
  
Meanwhile, Darien across the street was also walking towards the arcade. He looked sly and ready-to-tease as usual, but some caught his eye and disturbed him in the slightest way. He peered and walked closer.   
  
"Hey, doesn't that kind of look like Meatball-head?" he asked himself. "Hey it is! Wait a minute, why is she running in there like a crazed criminal? And where are her friends that she usually comes with her? Huh? What is she doing?"   
  
He crossed the street and forwarded into the arcade secretly. He expected her to head straight to the new Sailor V Game and rag at it, but she didn't. She didn't even go and say hi to Andrew as she usually would!   
  
"Something's wrong," Darien mumbled to himself. For once, he was getting concerned. Then it caught his eye; she was crying, and a lot worse than usual. He saw her look around and then hid herself in the back of some game machines.   
  
"What is she doing there for?" he asked. He walked closer but stayed far enough to keep from Serena's eye distance. He finally stopped getting closer when he saw Andrew peering towards Serena. He bent down and started to talk to her, but unusually, she heaved away. Andrew tried again, and this time, she was encircled in his hug, crying on his shoulder. Darien walked to another hidden part of the arcade.  
  
"Why is Andrew comforting her? What's wrong with her?" he thought.   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Serena, are you OK?" asked Andrew. "This is not like you."   
  
Serena cried, "I'll know if I'll be OK or not by today."  
  
"Well, what exactly happened?" Andrew asked.  
  
She whispered something in his ear and started bawling harder. Andrew automatically held her in his arms and tried to provide comfort. He was angry too, but it was more like crying than red with fury.   
  
After a while, they broke loose, and Serena calmed down.   
  
"Is there any way for me to help you through any of this? I'd be glad to help," he offered.   
  
Serena refused, "I don't think I'll ever get over this. I still have to go to the clinic and check put my conditions."  
  
"Yeah. Listen Serena, like I mentioned before, I'll always be here for you, no matter what. You can always count on me," Andrew confirmed.  
  
"Really?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Really," Andrew replied. Serena blushed as her tears died-down; "Thanks, Andrew! Thank you so much!"   
  
After a few moments, they released each other from their hug and stood up.   
  
"Is there anything that you'd want right now?" asked Andrew.  
  
Serena sat down in the nearest chair and answered, "I don't know right now. I don't even feel like talking or seeing any of my friends that much. And I also have a doctor's appointment to determine my condition, but I don't even want to think about going there."  
  
"But Serena, you'd probably want to go anyways, just in case there's something wrong," Andrew suggested. He looked at his watch and continued, "My break is in 15 minutes. If you stick around a bit longer, I can drive and accompany you to the clinic. What do you say?"  
  
Serena lit up a bit and blushed, "Are you sure? It's alright with you?"  
  
"Sure," he answered.  
  
"OK," Serena answered. She still was sniffling, but she responded, "Thanks a lot. I'll just play a few games while waiting."  
  
"Alright," Andrew smiled. He turned around and went back to his work.  
  
Now's a probably good time to snoop, Darien thought. He walked over to Serena and started, "Hey Meatball Head, still trying to beat yourself, huh?"  
  
Her eyes and tears started to burn again. Why can't that guy leave me alone? Still, I can't show myself like this to him...  
  
"What do you want Darien?" interrogated Serena, in a noticeably crying voice. "If you're here to tease, I'm sick and tired of it." She turned around, crying again, "So just go away and leave me alone!"  
  
Darien was startled and was hurt. He never heard Serena like this, and to hear this, he was threatened to bring on some tears himself.  
  
"Oh--Serena, I'm sorry," he apologized. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Why should you care!" she cried. She leaped up and ran off to another part of the arcade. He tried to catch up with her, but he was restrained by someone's deathening grip. He first felt someone painfully hit him in his back, which he fell forward onto the face of the video game. Then, that same person grabbed his arms and smacked them on him; a skinny knee was felt pinning his back. Darien yelled in pain and surprise, feeling that his face had a burning sensation on it now. He tried to use his own fighting skills to fight back, but surprisingly, he couldn't. For the moment, he couldn't even breathe!  
  
An angry female voice interrogated, "Alright you sorry bastard, you'd better 'fess up! What have you done to Serena? From the looks of this, you have. If you've done something to her, I swear, you're going to be in such pain that you're gonna wish you never hear of me again! You for sure don't want to see me angry! Come on, 'fess up!"  
  
"Huh? I--," Darien stammered.  
  
The female just pushed him harder.  
  
"OK, OK!" he responded. "I didn't do anything to her, Lita! I really didn't! I just did my normal gig as usual, and she screamed at me. She then just ran off." He winced and groaned. "Lita, please, can you let go now?!"  
  
"If that's not the truth--," Lita threatened.  
  
"It is! Please, let go of me!" Darien shouted.  
  
Lita finally let go but was in fighting stance. Darien spun around, gasping for breath. He almost jumped back because of Lita's look of ready to kill.  
  
"Man, why did you do that for, Lita!" he queried. He rubbed his arm.   
  
She just reverted, "If something happens to one of my best friends, I'm bent out for revenge and explanations."  
  
"You didn't need to almost kill me for it!" he cried.  
  
Lita calmed down, but still clenched her fist. "Alright, I'm sorry. But don't you dare do that again, you hear? If you do, you're gonna get it!"  
  
Darien also calmed down and asked, "I'm sorry too. But Lita, what happened to Serena? Did she just lose another game on the video game again?"  
  
"Very funny," Lita answered. "And no, it wasn't that. She's going through something right now, and she just needs to be alone."  
  
"Yeah, but I've never seen her cry like that before," he replied. "She really scared me."  
  
"Why should it scare you? It seems that you don't ever give a damn," she cussed.  
  
"Well it did, alright? Was it that serious?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just here to pick her up to go somewhere," Lita reasoned.   
  
"I just overheard her and Andrew talking to each other, and he said would take her to that place; where ever that is," Darien explained.   
  
"The hospital," Lita finished.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The 'hospital.' You know, a place for hurt or sick people?" Lita answered, impatiently.  
  
"Alright, I know where that is. Don't start," he warned.  
  
Lita broke out a little chuckle still with a serious look on her face, but it was a lot better than the killing look at first. She glanced at her watch and started to leave.  
  
"See ya' around, Darien," she smirked and left.  
  
He nodded after her and redeemed his sly look. But, his look changed to a painful look as he rubbed his arm again.  
  
"Ow," he complained, "man, how can Lita be so strong? I can't believe I let a girl who's probably five years younger than I am beat the crap out of me, as well as lasting affects." He groaned as he walked over to Andrew.  
  
"Hey, Andrew!" he called out.  
  
"Yo, Darien! What's up?" he smiled. "Man, what happened to you and your arm? Looks like someone beat the living life out of you." Andrew peered closer. "Do you have a bruise on your eye there?"  
  
Darien gasped and felt his eye. The eye didn't hurt too much, but the corner bone did. He winced, "Yeah, it's a bruise. Boy, does it hurt!"  
  
"Where did get it from? From Lita?"  
  
Darien answered, "Well, actually--huh? How--" He lowered his voice to a whisper, "How did you know?"  
  
"I saw Lita lethally pinned someone to the Sailor V game," he answered simply. He laughed, "Man, I can't believe Lita could pull something on you like that!"  
  
"Well, she did surprise me," Darien responded. He looked all around as he carefully worded his question, "Andrew, where's Serena? Doesn't Meatball Head usually turn about right now?"  
  
Andrew turned his glance to the custodian door. "Yeah, she's over there. I'm taking her to the hospital in 5 minutes."  
  
Darien crossed his fingers in his pocket. "For what? She seems pretty healthy. What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Well, no offense Dar', she doesn't want anyone to know what happened. I'm just offering to help."  
  
"When did she come in?"  
  
"About 15 minutes ago," Andrew answered. He started polishing the counter.  
  
"Did she cry when she come in? And where did she go? Was she alright?" Darien questioned.   
  
"Yes, she was crying. She hid behind a game machine and I talked to her," he answered. Andrew stared at Darien curiously. "What's with you, Darien? Why are you asking all these questions about her?"  
  
Darien tried not to blush. "Well--I was just worried. I--I--well, Lita thought I knew something or did something to her to make her cry. That's why she pinned me down. I had a fairly interesting talk with her, though."  
  
Andrew nodded suspiciously, "Sure."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," Andrew remarked. He took off his apron and put away the polishing cloth. "Look, I gotta go. Later." He jogged over to where Serena and Lita were and led them to his car. They then drove steadily off as Darien looked after them.   
Serena frowned, but she couldn't do anything. "Shut up, Darien. Actually, it was---oh, never mind."  
  
***  
  
Back at the arcade; the next day in the morning...  
  
"Hey, Serena, how did the tests run?" asked Mina.  
  
"Yes, how did it?" asked Amy, putting away her book.   
  
Serena made a painful smile on her face as she answered, "Well, all I can really say is that I can drop out of school now."  
  
Raye was angry. "What for, Meatball Head? You're finally giving up on your education?"  
  
"Shut up, Raye! No! You don't understand; it's that in the worst ways!" cried Serena. Tears were creating paths down her face. "I'd always rather go to school to see my friends, pig out, shop at the mall, and all that stuff! Why don't you guess why can't I do those things anymore?"  
  
Lita gasped, "You mean--you're..."  
  
"Yes, I am! Alright! The doctor just said so yesterday!" she raged. "I'm pregnant!"  
  
Everyone gulped as they stared at their Scouts leader.   
  
"Maybe the doctor made a mistake," mumbled Mina.  
  
"I doubt it," replied Serena. She suddenly clutched her head as she swayed around.  
  
"Serena, are you OK?" asked Raye. She reached out to her friend.  
  
"N--no," she whispered. She stumbled forward, and collapsed on her knees. Her friends dashed to her side as she started to heave deep breaths loudly.  
  
"Ohmigod," muttered Lita. She ran off, shouting, "Andrew! Andrew! Quickly, help! Serena just collapsed on the ground! Get someone!"  
  
Andrew ran all the way over here from talking to Darien. Darien heard too, and rushed to her side quicker than Andrew did.   
  
"What? What's wrong with her?" asked Andrew.  
  
Lita looked at both of them with tears in her eyes. "She was talking to us and she swayed, then fell to the ground."  
  
Serena looked up at both of them, sadly. "I--I need to go..." She struggled up, but fell down again. Surprisingly, Darien shoved everyone aside and held her up.   
  
"Serena, what's wrong? Please, you have to tell me," he begged. "I can help."  
  
She looked at him dizzily and replied, "Go--away, Darien. I don't need your help. I just need to go home and rest."  
  
"No Serena," refused Andrew. He felt her pulse. "You have to stay here for a while. Your pulse is kind of irregular, and we have to take you to the hospital."  
  
Serena pushed her friends as well as Darien aside. She couldn't push Andrew away, but she pleaded, "Please Andrew, let go of me. I can get up myself." Then, she screeched in pain as she clutched her abdomen.  
  
"Serena, you're going to have to lie down," pleaded Amy. She started her medical training. She felt Serena's head, pulse, and tried some moves. She turned to Andrew. "Andrew, do you have a place to let her lie down? She's having a faint spell, as well as something else. From my experience, she needs to lie down as soon as possible. And bring something for her to drink!"  
  
He started to protest, but Mina added, "Please, she's studying to become a doctor, so she knows. Please, just let her do what she can! We don't know what else to do besides call for an ambulance!"  
  
"I don't need help!" cried Serena. She stood as straight as possible and walked a few steps. Darien, feeling ashamed, looped her arm over his shoulder and started to help her walk. But about halfway to the entrance, Serena collapsed completely, and fell unconscious. Darien caught her in time, and he commanded everyone, "Someone, open that room over there! She needs help right now!"  
  
Andrew this time didn't hesitate. He ran over to the office room and opened the door. Darien lifted Serena up and carried her to the room as fast as possible and laid her down on the bed. He adjusted some pillows and blankets as his training kicked in. Amy pulled out a first aid kit and scooted over to his side.   
  
"Darien, lift up her upper body for me. Put some pillows underneath her and then set her back down. Lita, you get a cool, wet cloth for Serena's forehead. The patient has Tokyo's medical code #110! Come on; hustle, hustle, hustle!" Amy ordered.   
  
Everyone set to work as they obeyed Amy without any consolation. She several other things and then concluded, "She'll be fine after a few moments of rest. A dizzy and shock spell just overpowered her for a moment." She turned to Lita and requested, "Lita, I need to talk to you for a moment about the other day you and Serena went to the..." She made a sign language gesture. "...you know what and where I mean." Lita nodded and followed Amy out.  
  
"Raye, you search in Serena's bag to see if you could find her special card. If you can, call her doctor immediately to see if these are the first symptoms. I really think they are, but I want to hear the doctor's opinion just to be sure," suggested Amy. "Or would you rather to have Andrew or Mina do it?"  
  
Raye shook her head. "No, I can do it. Andrew and Mina; you two just keep a watch over here."  
  
After a few minutes, Lita, Amy, and Raye returned.   
  
"Amy, the doctor said that this was natural. Every woman, even young girls, experience this as one of the early signs. This is totally natural for her," she remarked.   
  
"Good. Lita and I just concluded the same things, then," replied Amy.  
  
Andrew came over and asked, "Amy, you mean to tell me that Serena's..."  
  
Amy nodded.   
  
"So that's why she still looks scared, even after the doctor's yesterday," Andrew mumbled. His eyes looked at Serena in disbelief.   
  
Darien was furious; he doesn't know what the heck is going on, and he was about to explode. "Alright! Hold it! What the hell is going on here! How come everyone knows what's going on, and I don't! Can't someone tell me what the hell is going on!"  
  
Everyone gasped, especially Lita again. She looked angered, but she calmly answered, "Look Darien, we would tell you if we could. Golly, if you wanted to know so badly, why didn't you offer a hand?"  
  
"I did! You know, there's a lot more to me than just a conceited jerk to you and Serena, you know! I hope you realize, I do slightly worry about her!" he cried.   
  
Raye was shocked, but answered, "Darien, Serena's my best friend. She doesn't want anyone to know what she's going through, and probably for the next several months. We'll all tell you when she agrees that it's OK."  
  
He calmed down. "I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to rage on you guys, but I was just a bit too uptight." He tried changing the subject. "Do you need someone to watch her? I can do it." He had no idea what he was saying.  
  
Mina gasped. "Are you sure, Darien? Why would you want to do a thing like that?" she asked, suspiciously.   
  
"I--I don't know," he responded. "I don't know why I even volunteered. Well, still, I won't mind if I do."  
  
Andrew eyed him uneasily and said, "Alright, fine. You can watch her. This is the boss's office, so don't mess anything up in here. We'll all be outside for a while." Before everyone left the room, Amy gave the glass of water to him.  
  
"Just in case she wakes up," she explained. "And keep the wet cloth moistured." Everyone left. Darien looked down at her.  
  
"Man, Serena," he grinched through his teeth, "what the hell's wrong? Why can't I act nice towards you and Lita especially? And for the record, what's going on with you? Everyone knows except me, and excuse me, but I do want to know! I do care!"  
  
Darien brought a chair next to her and sat down. Strangely, all he could do was stare at her intently. He didn't move at all.  
  
***  
  
"Serena, it's time to wake up!" he mom called out. "Come on, you lazy bones, get up! You'll be late again!"  
  
"Huh?" asked Serena. She dizzily sat up in bed.  
  
"Serena, you're such a big goof!" cried Sammy.  
  
"Young lady, you're grounded!" her dad yelled. "Go to your room!"  
  
"Hey, Meatball Head!" smirked Darien. "Did ya' klutz out yet?"  
  
"You're such a whiner, Serena! And you're so stubborn! Who would ever want to love you? You're so lazy sometimes!" Raye shouted.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you all yelling at me?" Serena cried.  
  
"Serena, you're so irresponsible!" Luna lectured. "Why can't you take anything seriously like the other Sailorscouts?"  
  
"You're such a ditz!" Molly raged.  
  
"You should study harder!" suggested Amy.  
  
"Stop goofing around, Serena!" cried Lita and Mina.  
  
"Now that you're pregnant, what kind of mom are you going to be? Hopefully, he/she won't inherit their mother's klutziness and stubbornness!" retorted Raye again.  
  
Serena covered her ears. Voices and more of them raged everywhere, trying to get rid of her.   
  
"Why are you all against me! Am I that bad?" cried Serena. She covered her ears and screamed,  
  
"STOP THIS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
"STOP THIS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena cried. She flared her arms out and then sat straight up in bed. Gasping for breath, she madly glanced around the room. Darien almost fell off his chair; that almost gave him a heart attack!  
  
"Serena, what's wrong! You need to calm down! Quick, just take a deep breath and calm down," soothed Darien.   
  
Serena for once obeyed and breathed. After a few seconds, she calmed down but she opened her arms and hugged Darien, crying on his shoulder hysterically. He was shocked, but he just encircled his arms around her.   
  
"Hey, Serena; it's going to be OK," he whispered. "It's going to be OK."  
  
Serena cried for another fifteen minutes and then let go.  
  
"I'm--I'm really sorry Darien," she apologized.  
  
"For what? It's alright," he answered, smiling. Serena was surprised, and answered, "For what I just did."  
  
"It's OK," he repeated. Serena lay back in the bed and pulled the covers over her. But right when she lay down, she darted right up and out. She spotted a trash can and grabbed it. Out it all comes. Her body heaved in pain, making unforgettable sounds. She coughed, she choked, and she gasped. Darien ran to her side and supported her. After it was all over, he gave her the glass of water as she rinsed her mouth. After that, she just fell back against the desk on her left.   
  
"Was it something you ate, Meatball Head?" Darien joked. He really hoped joking would perk up her mood.  
  
Serena frowned, but she couldn't do anything. "Shut up, Darien. Actually, it was---oh, never mind."  
  
"Serena, you can tell me," he pleaded. "I may not show it, but I do listen. I can probably even help you."  
  
"I don't think you or anyone can help me," she said, her voice getting louder to a shout, "No one can help me change this lifetime incident!"  
  
"Lifetime?" Darien interrogated. "What the hell did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything! At least I hope I didn't!" she marveled. "For your own benefit, you're going to be glad, because you and everyone else won't be able to see me again!"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" he asked.   
  
Serena doubled over in pain. He helped her up as she whispered, "You'll find out in several months, Darien. You'll for sure will find out."   
  
Lita and the other Scouts came in just in time.   
  
"Serena, are you all right?" asked Raye. She rushed over.  
  
Serena successfully stood and answered, "I'm a lot better, thanks. Thanks to everyone, even to Darien here." She smiled, hiding some tears. "I have to go." Serena ran out the office and arcade. Everyone else stared.  
  
Darien broke the silence by lifting up the trash can. "I guess I can take out the trash now. She threw up."  
  
Amy looked at Raye. "Yes, this is definitely one of the early symptoms."  
  
***  
  
"Serena honey, how are you keep going on?" asked her mom.  
  
"I'm gonna kill this guy whoever did this!" raged her father. "No one hurts me or my little girl. If anyone does this to my daughter, I'll always make sure he pays!"  
  
Serena on the couch smiled.  
  
"Well honey, what are you going to do? Are you going to keep the baby, or give it up for adoption?" asked Mr. Tsukino.  
  
Serena looked at the floor and at her little brother, who stared at her worriedly.  
  
"Mom, Dad," she started, "I've been thinking about this ever since I found out I was pregnant. Night and day, school and sleep; that was all I did. So... if it's OK for you...I'm keeping the baby."  
  
Mrs. Tsukino smiled at her daughter. "That's your choice honey. I know that you're going to be a great mother to this child. It's going to be just as beautiful and kind-hearted as her mother."  
  
Serena nodded with tears in her eyes, but this time, they were tears of comfort; the for a long time. She hugged her parents.   
  
"We're going to help you and your child in every step of the way," promised Mrs. Tsukino. "This child is going to have everything in the world, even under the circumstances."  
  
Serena started to cry silently in her parents' shirts as she thought,  
  
"Everything except a father."  
  
***  
  
For the whole pregnancy, Serena did a lot of growing up and work. She did surprisingly well in school and still went out with her friends but just not as much. She had to stay home to rest and eat healthy; no more junking out, arcade and mall trotting, except for baby stuff. Boy, being a mother was a lot of work! Her friends too helped her in every step of the way. Once again, Amy's mother also helped Serena; she gave her medication, advice and all the stuff you can need; even some money for some of the expenses!   
  
After two and a half months, Serena hardly went out with her friends at all; instead, they came over to her house. Whenever they came over, they brought over some supporting stuff; from old stuff animals to diapers (already!)! One day, she finally had permission to go out for fun; and for a break from all that work. She passed right by the park and the exact spot where she was raped, and stopped.  
  
"No," she whispered. She rubbed her womb. "No. It's happening again. That night...that horrible night, the worst night of my life. The shadows...the screaming..."  
  
Serena quickly dashed out of there as fast as possible. Shadows were following her as she tried to get away, but she couldn't run as fast as usual. Finally, she made it to the block of the arcade.  
  
"Maybe I can play a few games, just like old times," she replied to herself. "Before I become a full-fledged mother and not be able to be myself again." She neared slowly, walking with a hand on her back, grunting in exhaustion and pain.   
  
"Boy am I glad that I'm not showing yet," she replied.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head, what's up? I didn't see you around the arcade or even around for a long time. Did ya' klutz out bad enough to hurt your back?" a familiar voice sneered.  
  
Serena spun around slowly and answered, "Yes Darien, I klutzed out on the stairs hard enough to hurt my back. Now, just leave me alone!" She stomped by him.  
  
Darien caught up with her and grabbed her free wrist. "Serena, that--that was just a joke. It's not true--is it? What's wrong?"  
  
She threw down his hand and cried, softly, "Just go away Darien." She tried to get away, but he was faster.  
  
"Hey, Serena, what's wrong? This is not like you at all," he remarked. "You usually cry, but you get over it, and you haven't on this one. What's wrong?"  
  
She held her hands up and wept, pleadingly, "Please, just--just leave me alone, Darien. Leave me alone, alright? I'm asking you nicely." She pushed him away and went inside the arcade, wiping her face. Darien just stood there, bewildered. Bewildered, but still curious, he followed her in again.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Serena!" called out a really familiar voice.   
  
"Andrew!" she rejoiced. She ran over and hugged him.  
  
"Wow, long time no see, and for days, maybe even weeks too!" he remarked. He looked down at her belly as he lowered his voice to a faint whisper. "How's your pregnancy going? Basically, how are you and your baby doing?"  
  
Serena smiled and fought her pain. "My baby and I are doing fine, Andrew."  
  
"Did the police capture the guy?" he asked.  
  
She looked at her feet and answered, "No, unfortunately. But, I'm moving on with my life. I'm not going to let that jerk get to me."  
  
"That's great in how you're so strong in all of this," he complimented. He turned around. "If I mean any offense to you, please say so, because I got you a surprise for you and your child."  
  
"Oh Andrew, you didn't need to! You're so kind hearted!" Serena acclaimed. "And I'm just curious; how did you find out?"  
  
Andrew smiled, "Well, I am studying to become a doctor, and I could tell by the way you acted. Please don't take this the wrong way, but Lita told me too; but it was only to see if I could help you."  
  
"It's alright, Andrew," Serena forgave. "As long as the whole world doesn't know, I don't care."  
  
Andrew from behind his back pulled out a big package.  
  
"Wow, thanks!" thanked Serena. She tore off the wrapping and peered into the box. She was amazed. It was a beautiful, pure white baby blanket consisting of little pink stitched bunnies, little crescent moons, stars and a little red stitchery of hope,  
  
  
"A girl as kind-hearted as you would make the world's greatest friend and mother. Be strong, because I'll always be here for you, where ever you may be. And in the name of the moon, you will be free again..."  
  
  
Serena started to cry and hugged Andrew with all her remaining strength.   
  
"Oh Andrew, this is the best present I've ever gotten in my life," she wept. "It's so beautiful and encouraging. She let go and asked him, "How did you get all that stitchery, of the bunnies stars and moons? How did you make this?"  
  
"I have a great little sister who loves to stitch, and she's a pro at it," he explained diligently. "I told her make something like this for you, and I know you like anything pink, moon, and bunny related."  
  
"Thank you Andrew, thank you so much," Serena cried. She hugged him one more time.  
  
"Now, do you need anything else?" he asked.  
  
"No, this is all I can take from you," she responded. "I'm just going to play a bit of video games, since this is going to be one of the last times I get to act like my normal self again."  
  
Andrew nodded and smiled. Serena turned around and sat down at one of the video games and started to play. Even though she played poorly, it didn't ruin her mood; the message stayed in her head forever,  
  
  
"...I'll always be here for you, where ever you may be."  
  
  
She nodded to herself, "Thanks, Andrew. In the name of the moon, I 'will' be free again. That rapist jerk has no chance against moon power..."  
  
***  
  
Mina and the other girls rushed into the arcade. She called Serena's mom to find out where she was, and she told her and the Scouts.   
  
"Serena should be careful when she goes out, especially now!" cried Mina to her friends. "Maybe she should have someone accompany her whenever she goes anywhere. She's not safe going alone."  
  
Finally, they spotted her; they all rushed over in a heap.   
  
"Serena, you should really give us a call the next time you go somewhere!" Amy replied, breathlessly.   
  
She turned around. "Oh hi guys! I know I should have someone come with me, but for once in a long time, I want to act like my normal self!"  
  
Just then, Darien entered in search for Serena. He spotted her and nervously strolled over.  
  
"Serena," he called out.  
  
"What brings you here, Mr. Chiba?" she asked, suspiciously.  
  
"I just need to get this all out," he started. "I'm sorry if I acted like a jerk towards you, Serena. I'm sorry for what I did earlier and for everything. But Serena, can't you tell me what's going on with you? I'd probably even get a better night sleep that way."  
  
Before he could answer, Mina reacted, "Darien, if she's not ready, she won't tell you. Why are you pressuring her into telling you? Are you that interested?"  
  
"Well--I guess so," he answered. He looked at everyone and then Serena with her little blanket.  
  
"Who gave you that?" he questioned.  
  
"Andrew," she answered. She showed most of it to him, except the obvious baby parts. "It was for my good job on my test; a B! He was nice enough to do that." Serena hoped in her heart that Darien would buy her little lie.  
  
"O--kay," he recurred. "Well, I--I think I'll just play a few games over there. See you girls around." He turned around and started to the other side of the row of games, sat down and started to play, but he really just tried to eavesdrop on the girls. I know this is wrong, he thought; but in order for me to find out what's going on, I have to.   
  
The girls started to chat once again.  
  
"Serena, I don't think Andrew gave you that because of your test," replied Amy.  
  
"Yeah, who could actually believe that you can do so well on a test!" sniggered Raye. "I don't remember when was the last time you even got higher than a 71!"  
  
Serena stuck out her tongue and answered, "No, it wasn't that, but I did get a lot better grade on my test; a 79! And besides, I guess--I didn't want Darien to find out that I was...well, you know. It's a little blanket."  
  
"Any luck finding out if the police caught that damn jackass?" asked Lita.  
  
"Nope," Serena acknowledged.  
  
"What did your dad say when he found out?" asked Mina.  
  
"He was pretty pissed at first, but not at me. He started to rage about getting this guy, and making sure that the guy will pay," Serena explained. "My mom was pretty shocked, and my brother just froze."  
  
Mina started to giggle. "Oh Serena, I'm sorry for laughing, but--what does this sound? Your parents are going to be 'grandparents' now."  
  
Serena and Lita laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Lita chuckled, " 'Hi, I'm Mr. Tsukino, and I'm a grandparent now. Oh, my aching back! I need my cane. Where's my dentures?'"  
  
The girls laughed harder.   
  
"You sure do make a good impressions about my dad," she complimented. "Ever since I was raped, I started to think about my life in the future; no more hanging out with you guys, Andrew, the arcade, and I hate to say this, but I'm going to miss Darien, too. Wait--I can't believe I said that!"  
  
"How are you feeling now?" asked Mina.  
  
"Well, I feel BIG," Serena emphasized. "It's a lot harder to run, walk and do my normal stuff. But, I have to give up everything now and in the future, just because I'm little over 2 months pregnant."  
  
A choked, dry gasp came from the other side of the video games, causing everyone to jump. Darien froze and lost from the video game, and he gasped again. Serena's pregnant? he thought; that's why she's been acting so weird lately. That's why she had dizzy spells, she threw up, pain the back, and all the other stuff. But why, Serena? How could you (in the puzzlement and shameful manner) How--why?  
  
Serena muttered, "Oops."  
  
Darien came over from the other side at stared at everyone. Everyone stared at him, particularly Serena. She jumped out of her chair and dashed out. Darien ran after her, as well as Raye.  
  
When he got outside, he caught up with her and replied, "Serena, wait!" He caught her hand, and she stopped; crying.  
  
"OK, so you finally know," she sobbed. "Satisfied!"  
  
"No! No, that doesn't make me satisfied," Darien answered. "Why couldn't you tell me? I would've done something to help instead of acting like a fool."  
  
"Would you?" she challenged. She saw Raye catching up. "Would you? I thought you were going to start lecturing on me that I'm not going to be a good mother, or that my kid is going to be just as stupid as my old Meatball Head self! You wouldn't understand what it's like to be raped! You understand what it feels like to be pregnant without a father, losing all of my chances to be a normal teenager, hanging out with all my friends, pigging out, mall! You wou--"  
  
"I would! I would if you told me!" he pleaded.  
  
"Why would I want the whole universe to know! And why would I ever want you to know!?" she screamed. Raye charged up next to her. She hugged her friend.  
  
"Darien, just leave her alone," Raye begged. "She needs to be alone."  
  
"But Raye, all I've done was just accidentally heard her! I just wanted to help!" he indicated.  
  
"Oh really? By hiding behind a game machine and pretending to play a game so you can eavesdrop?" Raye argued.  
  
"Raye, please, stop it! Darien, now that you know, why don't you just do me a favor? Tell the whole universe and humiliate myself even more!" Serena cried and ran off. Darien and Raye looked after her in deep concern. Actually, Darien tried to go after her, but Raye pulled him back.  
  
"Don't follow her," she informed. "Like I've said, just leave her alone."  
  
"But you don't know where she went! She might be in trouble!" he cried. He violently struggled.  
  
"Darien, please, let me follow her then," she replied, calmly. "I know better how to talk to her."  
  
He looked down at her and agreed. Raye was about to run off, but Lita and Mina swept right by them, crying out, "We'll go find her! Lita and I would be back no time, and call me if she comes back!" Amy in back of Raye opened up her computer to contact Serena on the communicator (good thing Darien didn't see her).  
  
Everyone just hoped that Serena was alright.  
  
***  
  
For the next week, Darien couldn't find Serena anywhere. He searched everywhere for her; the arcade, park, ice cream shop, mall, school--nothing. He was getting pretty worried; had he been too hard on her? He knew the answer to that--yes.   
  
Finally, he decided to go ask someone. His first attempt--Raye. He called her and asked, but all he got was a rather harsh and curt answer.  
  
"Sorry, she doesn't want to talk you," she replied. "She's not in the mood to see anyone right now. I'm sorry, Darien." She hung up.  
  
He put down the receiver. OK, now Raye hates me, he sadly thought. Doesn't everyone? Lita--how can I find her? She'll probably just pulverize me like she almost did last time. Mina--maybe I can find her at the modeling studio, and Amy might be at her cram school. Oh...  
  
Darien then attempted to go to the arcade to talk to Andrew. Andrew just looked at Darien solemnly and replied, "Sorry, she hasn't been here. I haven't seen her around after the last time she came here."  
  
"Andrew, you know, don't you?" Darien asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, right?"  
  
"If you're talking about Serena, yes, I know. I knew way before you did." Andrew put down his wash cloth and replied, "Look, I know that Serena is a definite forgiving kind of person. She'll come out eventually. I don't know what exactly happened, but Lita told me that you somehow eavesdropped and found out, but I know nothing else."  
  
"I didn't mean to eavesdrop; I only wanted to help," Darien explained.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Sure I do! Andrew, I do care about Serena, even though I don't show it often. Most of the time, I wouldn't even give a damn, but this time, she's really freaking me out. I've never seen her so--different and pale. Usually, she cries her eyes out in front of me, and then seconds later, she's full of life and happiness again. It seems that I've gone too far this time."  
  
"Darien, I'm sure it wasn't entirely your fault. If it were, I'm sure you didn't mean to. But if you do find her, apologize; it would at least make me and her friends feel better if not her. You would, too."  
  
Darien reached into his jacket and pulled out a beautiful, crimson rose and a little card with Tuxedo Mask's sticker on it. "I give up, Andrew. I know she hates with all her guts, and she never wants to hear or see the likes of me again. But--if you do see her, give this to her. Tell her it was from me, and that I apologized." He turned around and started to walk out, with guilt plaguing him. I'll always regret this, he thought.   
  
He was absent-mindedly walking along the sidewalk, but he started to jog. Maybe I can find her at her house, he thought. It's worth a try. He started to jog a bit faster and collided into someone. Books and papers flew everywhere as a book bag slid away. He fell onto the person was awakened immediately.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry sir! I'll help you up!" Darien repented. He started to gather the things, but he started to blush beet red as he paused.   
  
"Huh?" came a female voice. The blue-haired female looked up.  
  
"Uh, sorry Amy," he repeated again. "I didn't see it was you. Here, let me help you gather your things."  
  
"Ah, Darien; I knew I was a bit confused when you called me 'sir.' Sorry, I'll be out of your way in no time," Amy reconciled. After a few moments, everything was picked up.  
  
"Well, see you around," waved Amy. She started to walk away, but Darien clutched her wrist and asked, "Wait Amy, do you know where Serena is? I--I need to talk to her about what happened the other night."  
  
"She's at home, Darien, but she doesn't want to talk to you. Frankly, she doesn't feel like talking to any of her friends at the moment," Amy said.  
  
"If you do see her, can you tell her that I really am sorry? I really didn't mean what I did, and I'd be willing to make it up to her."  
  
"I'll try, Darien, I'll try my best to reach her."  
  
"Thanks Amy. See you around." He started to walk way, a lot relieved. Boy, I can almost always count on Amy, Darien thought. Hopefully, Serena will forgive me. 


	2. Should She Tell Darien or Not Ch2

Serena sat by her window and looked out. Already, her room was being cleared (at least, some of it) for the baby things, like pillows and other stuff.  
  
"It's such a beautiful day," she sighed. "If I were myself again, I could probably go out to the park and walk around." She looked down at her womb and rubbed it. Don't worry, Mommy's going to be the best mother she can be, Serena thought. Like being Sailormoon taught me, you must accept what you have. Tears started to weld in her eyes. Can I really handle this whole pregnancy without a father? I know my family and my friends will do their best to help, but it's just not the same without the other parent. Oh what am I saying! I hate this child's father! I hate him! I'll be able to handle this hopefully all by myself!  
  
"Serena? Are you all right?" asked Luna on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be okay," Serena answered. She wiped her eyes and questioned, "Luna, do you think that I overreacted with Darien the other night? I seem to be putting everyone on the line. I feel so guilty for this."  
  
"I know that you feel bad, and I do blame some of this on Darien. But, you are taking this a little too hard. Why not go and apologize to him?" replied Luna.  
  
"I guess," Serena mumbled. "But for the bigger matters, what about Sailormoon and the other Sailorscouts? I know that I have to give this all up, but who should be the new leader?"  
  
"That's for you to decide," said Luna.  
  
Serena slowly stood up, holding onto the bed as she went. "I'll go try to find Darien in the arcade."  
  
"Good for you," said Luna. She jumped next to Serena. "Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
"Hi Andrew!" cried Serena. She walked to him but was a bit tired. Even though she took the bus to save her strength, she still was worn out.  
  
"Hey Serena! Are you OK now? I heard about what happened with you and Darien. Is everything all right?" he asked.  
  
"Hopefully," Serena answered.  
  
"Oh, Serena! Before I forget, Darien left this for you. I think this might explain everything." Andrew handed Serena the package.  
  
"Thanks!" Serena took it and turned around. She sniffed at the rose attached to the card.  
  
Wow, what a beautiful rose! It's so sweet! What's this? (giggle) It's a pretty cute pic of Tuxedo Mask! How does Darien know him? Is he a fan of him too? she thought, blushing. Opening the envelope, she carefully took out the card and started to read:  
  
To Serena:  
  
Hi, Meatball head. I know you're wondering what's this all about. I'm really sorry that I've eavesdropped on you and the girls the other night, but I only did because I wanted to know why you've been acting so odd lately; you collapsing and throwing up, back pains, etc. Boy, did I find out.  
  
I know you hate my guts, but I'd really like it if you'd forgive me. You might always see me as a jerk, and I guess you're right; I've never had anyone as great as you to show me how to be friendly, to care, and to love. I've never thought of this a lot before, but I do realize it. Thank you for that.  
  
Anyways, I'd really be willing to help you and your baby in any way, in return for what all I've ever done to you. Name anything; I'd really be willing to help. I'm really sorry, Serena.  
  
P.S. Would you like me to stop calling you "Meatball Head?"  
  
Sincerely, Darien Chiba  
  
Serena closed the note-card and held it to her heart.  
  
He really does have some heart, she thought; And Darien, I'm sorry too. Thanks for this. I do and will forgive you.  
  
Andrew peered over her shoulder. "So what's the note from Darien about?"  
  
Serena tried not to blush. "Well, he was kind enough to apologize for what he did the other night. And Andrew, yes, I do and will forgive him."  
  
"That's really affectionate," complimented Andrew. "Are you doing okay now? I think you're beginning to show a bit."  
  
She smiled, "Yep. Ooh I hope I would get a daughter; I have so much that I want to teach a girl!"  
  
"I'm sure that you're kid would turn out to be just like her mother," he insured.  
  
"I hope so," she answered. She clutched onto the rose in her hand and continued smelling it. She pocketed the note and started to exit the arcade.  
  
"Like I said before, let me know what I can do to help," replied Andrew.  
  
"Thanks," Serena grinned. She came back. "Actually, maybe you can now."  
  
"Okay, sure," he said. He quickly wiped his hands and came around the counter to her side. "What is it?"  
  
She blushed, "Can you give me Darien's address and number?"  
  
***  
  
Serena held the slip of paper in her hand as she glanced around for the apartment number. The apartment hallway of floor 8 was brightly lighted like the Imperium Silver Crystal, and the floors were squeaky clean.  
  
"Let's see, Apartment #815," she replied to herself. "Apartment #813, #814-- ahhah! Apartment #815!" She shoved the paper in her pocket and held her back. Man, being pregnant doesn't give you much of a break for sudden pain, she thought. And now, I'm so tired, and I feel so bulgy. But I just have to get this all out to Darien. She rang the doorbell and then placed her free hand on her abdomen. Boy, maybe Darien can give me a little rest, she pondered.  
  
Darien from inside walked to the door. "Who could be visiting me at this hour?" He slowly opened the door and was surprised.  
  
"Serena? Wow, how did you find my address? Are you OK?" he asked in a rush.  
  
She smiled, with her hands still in their places. "Hi Darien. Andrew was nice enough to give me your address." She took out the rose. "I got your little note. Thank you, Darien."  
  
He looked flushed. "Why should you be thanking me? Look, I'm really sorry what I did the other night; I didn't mean to do it, but I wanted to help."  
  
"I know. I overreacted with the situation, too. I shouldn't have been such a Meatball Head. I forgive you."  
  
Already, he was completely relieved. "Thanks. And I assure you that you're not a Meatball Head." He started to blush. "Where's my manners; uh, would you like to come in? You definitely need a rest, since it seems that you came all the way over here yourself."  
  
"Thanks, I really can use a breather. I'm pooped." She eagerly followed him in and sat down on the nearby couch.  
  
"Are you sure?" Darien asked.  
  
"Sure about what?"  
  
"Are you sure that you're really willing to forgive me?"  
  
"Umhmm. Darien, I know that you didn't do that on purpose, and you just wanted to help. Horrible or not, you're worth forgiving and giving a chance to."  
  
He blushed even deeper. "Thanks. If you don't mind me asking, how are you and your baby?"  
  
"We're doing great. I'm due to have another appointment with the prenatal care doctor tomorrow afterschool," she favored.  
  
"Do you need a ride? I can come with you just in case," he asked.  
  
"Uh, sure; thanks. My parents won't be home anyways," she approved. "Since you're going to be a doctor too, you might as well come for an advantage."  
  
"That sounds like I'm going to be using you for my advantage."  
  
"Partially, but I don't really mind."  
  
There was a brief silence.  
  
"Uh--would you like anything? To drink? To eat?" Darien stammered.  
  
"Umm--do you have any bread and lettuce and stuff? I'd probably like a healthy fresh sandwich. No more junk food for me!" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Just a fresh sandwich right? Ya' like some water with that?"  
  
"Alright. Thanks, Darien."  
  
"No prob'. Make yourself comfortable for you two." He left to the kitchen as Serena sighed with happiness.  
  
"Man, Darien the usual conceited jerk can be really cool sometimes. For once, he's actually been humanely nice to me!" she thought. "Maybe he just wants me to be his friend. Or, he's really doing what he promised; he's willing to help me and make this all up to me. Maybe I should really give him a chance."  
  
Darien in the kitchen opened the breezy 'frige and took out the things he needed. "How come Serena's acting so nice to me? Is this some kind of joke? But it doesn't seem like it; her eyes says it all. I just hope she's going to give me a shot of being a friend. She really needs more now, even though she has enough friends to fill up 5 houses." He laughed at that thought.  
  
"Let's see; fresh green lettuce and bread, with fat free cheese, a slice of fresh tomatoes and fresh ham. And water; no other caffeine or preservative stuff. Man, I never knew that she was pregnant. Now, since I'm training to become a doctor, this is where all my knowledge is put to the test--for the next 7 months." He finished putting the contents together onto a tray, and carried it to where Serena was. She was leaning onto the armstand of the sofa and resting. He placed the tray down onto the table in front, and peered down at her.  
  
"Serena? You okay?" he asked.  
  
She sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Yeah, I fine. I just nap around." She stared at the tray and her eyes glittered with joy. "Oh cool, food! Am I hungry! Thanks, Darien! Thanks for all of this!" She calmed herself down and reached out, took the sandwich, and started to munch.  
  
"If you need to nap, you can go to my room," he acknowledged. "There's a bed and blanket already."  
  
"Really? I'd probably want to before I go back out. I'm really exhausted. Thanks a mil' Darien!" She flashed him a cute smile and continued eating.  
  
He smiled back as he sat right next to her, watching her. Pretty soon, Serena was finished with everything and tried to get up. She tried, but had a bit of difficulty.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried.  
  
"You all right?" Darien asked, lending a hand. She grasped it and pulled herself up.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks," she replied. "Man, I'm going to get these constant pains for the next seven months! Oh boy."  
  
"You do know the rules about being pregnant, right?" questioned Darien.  
  
"Rules? You mean no chocolate, junk food, and eat very healthy? Getting as much rest and prenatal care as possible?" she asked.  
  
"Well, looks like you know all the basic ones," he complimented.  
  
"Yeah. My family and friends are helping me remember that," she answered. She rubbed her stomach. "Hopefully this kid has had a big enough lunch."  
  
They both laughed. Serena walked slowly to the nap room and lay flat on the bed. She placed a little covering over her belly and started to rest.  
  
"Are you comfortable enough?" asked Darien.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," she answered.  
  
"I'm gonna be home all day, so when you wake up or need something, just holler. I don't have anything special to do anyways," he reasoned.  
  
Serena nodded and fell asleep. As Darien walked out the room, he opened the door a crack and smiled. She's giving me a chance, he relieved thought. Thank you.  
  
***  
  
She woke up with a smile on her face. Feeling completely refreshed and cozy, she rubbed her eyes. "Wow," she said out loud in the silence, "This was felt so much like my own heaven. This bed of Darien's is so comfortable. Hmm, I had a two hour nap." She tried turning over, but she immediately stopped, remembering that she had a kid in her. Instead, she sat up in bed and peered around. She saw that it was furnished with mahogany bookcases of all types of books and pictures of him, his friends, and a vase of roses. When she saw the books, she was about to gag.  
  
"Eck, how can he stand reading all those books?" she thought. Then something caught her eye. She slowly climbed out of bed and went over to his dresser.  
  
"Oh man, could this be true?" she asked, looking into a portrait next by a vase of blood roses. She rubbed her eyes and looked closer. Her thought was true; there on Darien's dresser was a portrait of herself!  
  
"Why in the world would Darien would have a picture of me on his dresser? And next to his roses that looks like Tuxedo Masks'?" she asked. She examined the picture closely; it was a picture of her in a beautiful, slinky white dress with a provocative slit up her legs that she could barely see in the pic. She held a fancy fan in her hand over her head, looking very seductively into the camera.  
  
"This picture was from when I went to the Ecstasy Embassy Ball at the Embassy! How did he get a hold of a copy! I only got this picture taken from a professional photographer at the Embassy, and he wasn't Darien!" she exclaimed. "Maybe he got a copy from one of the Scouts, but who? Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye--who? Everyone had one copy of each other with no negatives." She sighed. "Well, I'm ready to go back home. Mom'll wonder where in Tokyo am I." She started to walk out Darien's room and into his living room. She found him watching a bit of TV.  
  
"Hey," she whispered, yawning afterwards.  
  
He turned and automatically turned off the TV. "Hey Serena. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better, thanks." She started to blush. "You must really like roses, Darien. Seems like everywhere in your place has roses and picture of your friends."  
  
Darien looked puzzled for a moment but then became wide-eyed. Oh no, she saw the picture of her on my dresser! I knew I forgot something when I cleaned my room for her! Oh how am I suppose to explain to her now! he thought.  
  
"Well--thanks," he stuttered.  
  
Serena came over and sat down.  
  
"You need anything?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'll be fine," she answered.  
  
Serena rubbed her stomach and then carefully asked, "So--where did you get that picture of--me on your dresser? And I was wondering, why would you have a picture of ME on your dresser?" she asked.  
  
Darien desperately tried to find the right words, so he stuttered, "Where-- did I get that? Um, I--I got that at--uh...well, let me skip to your second question then come back to that first one. I had that picture on my dresser because you looked--absolutely stunning in that dress. You were really beautiful," he commented, blushing like heck.  
  
Serena was sparkling with pleasure. "Really? You really think that I looked great in that pic?"  
  
"I hate to admit it, but yeah, you did," he answered. "And--not to make you pissed at me, but I got that picture at the Embassy. When the photographer was taking pictures of you, I snuck over and took a picture at the same time as he did. That's how I got the picture."  
  
"Well--that's--brave of you," she stammered. She flashed him a smile.  
  
Darien blushed more. "You don't mind having that picture on there?"  
  
"No, I'm fine with it. Actually, I'm glad that you did, in a way. Yeah--I thought I saw someone who looked like you at the Embassy. That would explain it," she said.  
  
He just nodded. "I guess you saw the other picture of you and your friends."  
  
She stood up in a rush. "What? How--"  
  
"Whoa, relax Serena," he soothed. "I basically only have your picture and Raye's on my dresser. No one has a space on that place for my friends."  
  
Serena was surprised. "You--actually consider me as a friend?"  
  
He nodded sheepishly. "Surprising, huh."  
  
Serena sat back down and leaned back on the sofa. She stared straight ahead at the roses, remembering Tuxedo Mask's entrances. To think about him, Sailormoon and the other Sailorscouts business, tears threatened to pour down her cheeks. I hate to admit it, but I'm really gonna miss being Sailormoon, after this baby is going to be born. Why, in a few months I won't even be able to transform into her again anyway! she thought. The tears finally came. They streamed down her cheeks painfully. She tried to hide her sniffles and cracks in her voice, but she couldn't.  
  
Darien noticed and dropped his book. "Serena, are you all right? What's wrong? Do you need to go to the hospital?"  
  
Serena covered her face and answered, "No, no. I was just thinking about things, like Tuxedo Mask and Sailormoo--, I mean, nothing."  
  
He heard that loud and clear. "Sailormoon? Tuxedo Mask? What do they have to do with this?"  
  
"Nothing," she responded. She placed her hands down and stared at the roses. Yeah, nothing, she thought. I'm going to miss Tuxedo Mask and his cool, hunky entrances. I'm going to miss the Scouts, my friends, shopping, and even school!  
  
Darien was thinking, how does she know me--Tuxedo Mask? Looks like she knows them, but how? I guess she does look a bit like Sailormoon. Same sparkling eyes, meatba--meatballs? Could Serena be Sailormoon? Oh golly, she's in so much pain. I can't believe it--I actually care about her. It hurts...  
  
All of a sudden, she grabbed her throat and started to gag. She grabbed Darien's shirt, which he shrieked, "Ohmigod, what's wrong!"  
  
She couldn't answer, except leaped up. He did too, and took her waist, dragging her to the bathroom. When she got there, she threw up madly into trash can. Her face reddened more in every time she threw up. After she was finished, she climbed up to the sink and cleaned up.  
  
"Man, that was painful," she commented. She walked over and took the trash can. "I guess I can clean up now."  
  
Darien stopped her. "I can do it. You can just grab something to calm you down." He smiled and left.  
  
Why is he doing this all for me? This is still going to take some adjusting to, Serena thought. I know things are serious when I don't even feel like eating! She dragged herself into the living room and lay down on the sofa. Before she did, she went to the kitchen and wet her handkerchief, creating a wet cloth. She then lay back down onto he sofa and put it on her head, shutting her eyes. Oh, this feels good, she thought. She started to think about her future with the baby, all the joys and not the negatives. Wow, being a mom is powerful, she thought. She could already picture holding the baby in her arms.  
  
"She would have the most beautiful shade of pink hair (Insert author's evil laugh)," Serena thought aloud. "She'll be just the cutest little girl anyone has ever seen. Perhaps she may be the next Moon Princess after the real one. If I don't fulfill my promise to protect the universe, she'll definitely be the next Sailormoon. What will be the perfect name for her? Wait, what am I saying? I don't know if this baby is going to be a boy or girl! How can I say these things already?"  
  
Darien stood next to the wall of the opening of the Living room, and heard every word. What is Serena saying? he thought. Her child be the next Sailormoon? The next Moon Princess? How does she know all that? He sighed inwardly and pretended to just walk in on her.  
  
"Serena, what are you talking about? Sorry, but just came back and heard you talking," he confessed.  
  
Serena slowly sat up and faced him with a strange expression on her face. "Oh, I was just dreaming about what my kid would be like. Sounds crazy, huh? I don't know what gender this kid is going to be. And here I am, planning out everything that will never come true."  
  
He came over and sat down. "It's not crazy. I sometimes dream about those type of things too. Everyone dreams, Serena, and if you dream enough, it may come true. You never know, like Mina said."  
  
She thought back, and remembered that Mina once said that to her little "sister" friend, Carry. Maybe Mina's right, along with all the other Scouts and Darien, Serena thought. But will it happen for me?  
  
"Yeah, like that's really going to come true for me," she mumbled. She clenched her fists and tried not to cry. "How can my kid be just what I want when her mother is just about the dumbest and unprofound person in the universe? I really just hope...that everything will go okay."  
  
"Oh Serena, your kid is going to be great," Darien comforted. "Don't worry."  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" she testified. "I don't have any of the qualifying things to be a mother. I'm doing better in school, back to a C- grade point average, but that doesn't make it any better."  
  
"Serena, listen to me," Darien pleaded. "If you do think that way, your kid would be like that. Besides, I KNOW that this kid is going to have her mom's beauty." He blushed like mad.  
  
She turned to him and smiled. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"You are attractive Serena," he replied. "Very radiant. Why shouldn't your child have his/her mother's attractiveness and kindheartedness?"  
  
Serena threw her arms around Darien's neck. "Thanks for making me feel like I'm worth something, Darien! But are you sure?" She let go.  
  
He nodded with pure confidence. You're very important to me, Meatball Head, he thought. In fact, now that I think about it, you're the reason why I choose to even be happy and live for. Without you, nothing seems right. I must care for you with all my life, because you are my life. Darien swore that thought in his heart. I promise, he swore again.  
  
"Thanks, Darien," Serena responded. She hugged him gently and quickly.  
  
Wow, this feels so comfortable, Darien thought, her skin is the softest I've ever felt. I never knew...she could make a totally depressed person feel so loved. But I can't always take my share; it's time I should show that I care for her, it's the least I can do for her.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" he asked.  
  
Serena yawned and got up to be next to the window, peering out into the sunshine. She rubbed her womb again.  
  
"Well, nothing for now, but I'll just watch the sunshine go by," she replied.  
  
Right when the sun struck her image, her hair gleamed sharply at Darien's face while her eyes sparkled like sapphires. Darien gasped internally, could it be? Could Serena be the Moon Princess that the Sailorscouts and I are looking for? She looks--so beautiful! She must be the princess...  
  
Beep beep! Beep beep! screeched Serena's Scouts communicator. She gasped as she tried to hide the sound. Taking it out, she walked away quickly to the hall and answered the call, leaving Darien a bit puzzled. Serena whispered, "This is Serena, come in."  
  
Amy's face appeared urgent. "Serena, Sailorscouts needed right away! Raye's got readings on some strange Negapower somewhere around, and we need Sailormoon--oh, wait; never mind."  
  
"Hey, wait!" confided Serena as softly as possible. "Why won't you let me come! (standing up as fast as possible) I can handle this!"  
  
"No Serena, we'll handle this! You have to stay with your kid, and you're in no condition to fight any time for a long time!" begged Amy.  
  
"I'm coming and you can't stop me!" cried Serena. She flipped the switch off the communicator and ran to the door.  
  
"Serena, where are you going? You're in no condition to run," Darien asked.  
  
She looked at him pleadingly and responded, "Please, I have to go. My friends need me for something, and I'm part of the group." She swung the front door open and jogged out as fast as possible.  
  
"Serena wait!" he cried. Too late, the door slammed shut in his face.  
  
"Where is she going? Meatba-- 'Serena' can't go out all by herself!" he cried. He grabbed his keys and frantically ran out, running as fast as he could.  
  
Serena tried to bolt, but she couldn't.  
  
"Come on, I can't quit now! The Sailorscouts need me and I can't let them down! The whole universe is counting on me!" she panted. "But I--I can't run! I'm so tired, and I'm not even showing much yet!" She glanced behind her and saw no one, or so she presumed; Darien was following her very close by, but she didn't see him. She then ran into an alley and took a breather. Darien cried, "Serena! Where are you!"  
  
"Oh no!" she cried. She took a deep breath and commanded, "Moon, prism, power!" Her power was activated, and Darien came just in time to watch her transform.  
  
"Huh?' he asked in shock. He saw her swirl and swirl in a shower of pink ribbons naked. I can't believe this! Serena's--SAILORMOON! he thought. And she's transforming stripped too, right in front of me! He almost fell over. When Sailormoon was completely transformed, she saw him.  
  
"Darien!?!" she cried. "You saw all that!"  
  
He cautiously walked towards her, knowing that she could attack. "Serena? YOU'RE Sailormoon?" He blushed his deepest.  
  
Surprisingly, she answered in a nonchalant manner. "Yes, I am. Now you know who I am, but I'll talk to you later. Right now, I have to help my friends with the Negamonster their fighting with!" She started to run past him.  
  
"You mean Raye, Lita, Amy, and Mina?" he asked, feeling stupid. How could I not have seen that she and her friends were the Sailorscouts? It's so obvious; they look exactly the same except with only a different change of clothes and BARELY BARELY any skin color! Darien thought.  
  
"Sere--Sailormoon, you can't go!" Darien pleaded. "You're going to get hurt! It's especially dangerous now, since you're pregnant! Let the Sailorscouts and I handle it; you go home and rest."  
  
"How can you help?" she questioned, suspicious.  
  
He tried to tell her, but he hesitated. Should I? he asked himself. Yes, I should. She already showed me who SHE is, so it's my turn.  
  
"Well--if you go, I can give you a hand," he answered.  
  
"Huh?" she asked. She started to run past him, with him following.  
  
"Man, how much farther until the Menlo Park?" she sighed, breathless.  
  
"I can get you there faster," Darien suggested.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"Watch," he requested. He took out a rose and held it up. Sailormoon gasped, but that didn't stop him. Swirls of power encircled him, and with a few turns, he was Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"You're--you're Tuxedo Mask? The guy I've been dreaming of?" she asked, now HER blushing.  
  
Tuxedo Mask blushed deeper. "Yep. I'm sorry that I acted like a jerk before, both myself and Tuxedo Mask." She has a crush on me! he thought. Wait, on TUXEDO MASK, not Darien Chiba. Aww...  
  
Sailormoon walked around, holding her face. "Wow, all of this happened so fast! First, we're just becoming friendly to each other, I just got pregnant, and now we know our identities! Whoa..." She snapped out of it. "OK, let's go! Let's dust that Negacreep!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask heart thumped as he walked over and lifted Sailormoon up. "Faster way," he smiled. "Hang on!" He leaped onto the top of the building and jumped gracefully from building to building, making sure that Sailormoon and her baby weren't hurt. While Sailormoon was clinging onto Tuxedo Mask's neck, she sniffed him over, thinking,  
  
"Wow, I'm actually touching DARIEN! Wait, I have before; he carried me when I collapsed. He's SO cute as Tuxedo Mask!" In a gutsy way, she tried to stretch over and kiss him, but hesitated.  
  
"Wait, what am I doing? I'm going to kiss DARIEN? I should at least WAIT for a while!" she cried to herself. But she just continued to stare at Tuxedo Mask.  
  
He was looking down at her delicate face through his snowy white mask. "Why is she staring at me?" he asked himself. "Some thing wrong? Nah, maybe she still has that crush on me." He went back on concentrating in getting to where the Scouts were. In a minute more, they both were in the docks of Tokyo. When they arrived, Mars and Jupiter were fighting fiercely with their powers. Tuxedo Mask gently put Sailormoon to the ground. Venus shrieked when she saw Sailormoon.  
  
"Sailormoon! You're not suppose to be here! It's too dangerous! You're--" she paused when she saw Tuxedo Mask. She frantically hinted, "You know what I mean!"  
  
Sailormoon glanced over at Tuxedo Mask and mouthed the words, "Should I tell them about this?"  
  
Tux just said, "When you're ready." She nodded and ran over to where Jupiter and Mars were.  
  
"You know, I CAN give you a hand here!" she cried. She peered at the monster, who looked like a clump of jungle green stinkin' slime. She took out her tiara and commanded, "Moon, tiara, MAGIC!" Everyone watched her with amusement as she worked her stuff. Tuxedo Mask couldn't stop watching her body flow and flow.  
  
"How come I've never realized that when she swirls her body, she's so beautiful? She's always been the most gorgeous female I've ever met, but THIS! Wow..." he sighed.  
  
After she threw her tiara, she cried, "Ha! Dusted!" Suddenly, she swayed, and then collapsed AGAIN. Her friends rushed over, but again, Tux was faster. He caught her in time and shook her.  
  
"Sailormoon, are you all right? Say somethin'!" he pleaded.  
  
She opened her eyes and stared at his face, dreamily. "I'm fine," she whispered. She sat up, clutching her head.  
  
Sailormars was restless. "Why did you come, Sailormoon! I thought we told you not to help us in battle! It's too dangerous for you to! You're preg--" She saw Tuxedo Mask AGAIN and restrained herself. "Your body cannot take this right now! You know that!"  
  
Sailormoon looked at her friend with gentle and caring eyes. It looked so tender that Mars was about to cry and hurt herself.  
  
"I know that, Mars," she answered like an angel, "but I need to help you guys with battle. If the monster is really a human, I would at least have the Crescent Moon Wand to heal them."  
  
Everyone was shocked that Sailormoon answered so gently at Mars. Venus standing up tripped and fell on her feet, and Mercury accidentally dropped her book. Jupiter just stared, and DARIEN, or Tuxedo Mask, was about to let go of Sailormoon.  
  
"Huh?" asked Mars. "Why aren't you raging at me as usual? What's with you?"  
  
Sailormoon smiled gently. "I'm trying to change my manner a bit, and there's something else." She turned to Tuxedo Mask. "Should I tell them?" He nodded.  
  
"Only if you're ready," he responded.  
  
Sailormoon turned to her friends. "There's something I need to tell you guys, and I think that you all are really eager to know."  
  
"You are all right are you?" asked Mercury. "Should we take you to the doctor's of something?"  
  
Sailormoon held her hand up. "No, no. In fact, I think all of you Scouts would like to hear this, if this is all right with Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"Wait, what's up with you and Tuxedo Mask?" asked Jupiter, suspicious. "Has he done something to you?" Her eyes started to show emerald fires.  
  
"No, Jupiter, calm down," she answered. "Actually, Mars and Venus would like this. And I was shocked when I found out."  
  
"Well stop stalling and tell us!" exclaimed Sailorjupiter.  
  
"Be patient, Lita," halted Tux. "She's going to tell you."  
  
Sailorjupiter and the other Scouts (besides Sailormoon) looked shocked.  
  
"H--how do you know? How do you know that my name is Lita?" asked Jupiter. She placed her hands on her hips and furiously glared through Tux's eyes, even though they were hidden behind the mask. Tux winced and thought:  
  
"Oh no, big mistake. Lita's going to kill me again! Smart move, Darien Chiba. You don't want to let this tomboy get you again, even though she IS the thunder senshi Sailorjupiter!" He readied himself to fight back  
  
"Yes, how DO you know?" asked Venus and Mars, both a bit angry.  
  
Sailormoon stood in front of him and gasped for a breath. She then started to explain, "It's OK guys, that's what I'm going to explain. In fact, we all know who Tuxedo Mask is, but Lita and Raye might want to beat him up first when I tell them." (Raye isn't dating Darien in this fanfic.)  
  
"OK..." replied Jupiter and Mars.  
  
Moon continued, "I know this is going to be long, but hear me out. I went over to Darien's apartment to go and apologize for how I acted to towards him. And somehow he was nice enough to apologize back to me, and he suddenly became really nice to me from then on, which I really appreciate."  
  
Tuxedo Mask came over to her side.  
  
"I took a nap at his room ALONE, and I had a great rest. That's when you guys beeped me over the communicator and I came over to an alley to transform. Little did I know that Darien followed me to make sure I was all right. I didn't know, and I transformed RIGHT IN FRONT of him, and that's when he stepped in. So we talked about finding out my identity, but there wasn't enough time to get to where you guys were in time. He suggested a faster way and more careful way to get here, and that's when I saw the rose in his hand. I think you guys get figure out the rest."  
  
Amy gasped and dropped her book again. She picked it up and pointed at Tux. "Darien--YOU'RE Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
"How could I not have seen that? You two look so much alike!" cried Mars. Her cheeks blushed fiery red.  
  
Tuxedo Mask smiled. "That's what I said when I found out Serena's identity, and when I knew who the rest of you girls are."  
  
"Whoa," yelped Jupiter. "Mr. Chiba is actually Tuxedo Mask? Wicked!" She smirked playfully on her pretty face.  
  
"Wow, this is so cool!" cried Venus. She smiled beautifully at Tux.  
  
Mercury glanced at Sailormoon and asked, "Uh, Serena, I hate to admit this, but you're starting to show."  
  
Moon glanced at her abdomen then back up, smiling. "Yep, I guess so! It's going to be a while before I'll have my kid, though."  
  
"It FOR SURE will look just like its mother!" exclaimed Venus, excited.  
  
Mars thought; surprising that they don't despise each other, even after finding out their identities. I thought Serena would just blow after this whole situation. She crossed her arms and looked stubborn.  
  
Sailormoon rubbed her forehead. "Man, is it hot or is it just me?" she asked.  
  
"It's just you," answered Jupiter. She glanced at the rest of the Sailorscouts and nodded. In a flash, all of the girls transformed back into their civilian forms. Tux looked embarrassed, so he transformed back too.  
  
"What's going to happened now?" asked Serena. She looked at her friends. "I know I have to choose a new leader in place of me from now on, but how am I going to do it? Everyone here has their own qualities to qualify as leader." She sucked in a breath of fresh air. "Amy, you have the 300 I.Q. and the modesty to be leader. Raye, you have your fiery kick-butt leadership and fighting skills. Lita, you have your aggressive and unbelievably great strength in fighting. Mina, you were Sailor V and had a lot more experience in being a Sailorscout alone. And Darien--he has his quick reflexes in fighting and perfect entrances." She sighed. This was going to be a much more harder decision than I thought, she pondered.  
  
***  
  
"Late again, Serena?" asked Ms. Haruna. "Step outside please."  
  
Serena obediently took her bag to her desk and walked back outside, her arm on her back. Molly looked at her worriedly.  
  
When they were outside, Ms. Haruna pryed, "All right Miss Tsukino, I want some answers. Why have you come to school late every single day this week? And no more of your lame excuses too. Come on now, 'fess up!"  
  
Serena looked into her teacher's eyes with tears in her's.  
  
"I--I'm sorry, Ms. H," she wept. "I know I haven't been coming to school on time each day, but--I do have a good excuse. My parents and doctor wrote notes to you explaining my tardiness." She handed them to her teacher and bowed her head down. Ms. Haruna read them quickly, but her face changed into shock. She placed them in her pocket.  
  
"Is it true?" she asked.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena," Haruna apologized. "I'll excuse your tardies, but you still have to work your brain at your schoolwork."  
  
"Thank you Ms. H," she thanked, smiling. A sudden thought ran through her head. Schoolwork? she asked herself. I--I'm going to be a mother soon, so my child needs me to have great study habits for her to learn. I want her to be as smart as Amy! Well, maybe not as much, but close to her mark. This tot needs a well-educated mother to even be well-educated him/herself. She cringed at that thought. "I have hard times getting out of bed and getting around anywhere, but I DO get up early, but I have to walk here all by myself," she furthermore explained. "But I'll try to find a ride."  
  
"It's a good idea to," the teacher responded. "You can save your health and strength by doing that."  
  
Serena nodded again, her tears drying up. It's a good idea, she thought. And I know just who to ask for help.  
  
***  
  
School was finally out for that day. Serena basically limped home again, a lot slower than the way she CAME to school. Amy and Lita helped her walk and carry books, but it was still a strain to walk all that way. Every now and then they all had to stop at a bench to take a breather.  
  
"Guys," remarked Serena. "I'm not going straight home today. I have to go to Darien's because he could give me a ride to the prenatal care doctor appointment."  
  
Lita and Amy both stopped and gasped in surprise.  
  
"Why?" asked Amy.  
  
"Has that cold bastard actually started to act human more?" asked Lita, still a bit angry.  
  
"Don't worry, Lita," assured Serena. "I already told you last time that he apologized and started treating me nicely."  
  
"Yeah, but if he trips, I'll be sure that he falls HARD," the tomboy emphasized.  
  
Amy and Serena laughed. Serena looked up ahead of her and groaned, "Oh, how much farther until Darien's place? I don't know if I have the strength anymore." She slowed her pace.  
  
Suddenly there was a car honk behind them. The girls whirled around and set their gaze on the red sports car slowing coming along the sidewalk to them. One of the windows rolled down and a familiar voice sounded, "Hey Serena! Girls, do you need a lift? I can give you one."  
  
All three of them walked over. "Darien?" they reacted.  
  
The car stopped and Darien got out. "Hi. I was just driving by and I was hoping if you need a lift home or something. Serena, I can take you to your doctor's appointment pretty soon."  
  
"Thanks Darien," she replied. "Um, sure, I'll go ahead to the doctor's."  
  
He hesitated at first, but he managed to ask, "Lita; Amy, do you want to come along also? There's enough room for all of you and your stuff."  
  
"Sure," answered Amy cheerfully. "Come on Lita." Lita followed her into the car, but Darien was a bit nervous. Does she have a baseball bat with her? I hope she won't hurt me when I'm driving, he thought.  
  
Lita noticed the look on Darien's face, so she reassured, "Hey Darien, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. You can relax; I only do that if they caused the problem to begin with." Flashing him a gorgeous smile, Darien blushed and instantly felt more relieved. Whoa, Lita can be really beautiful at some points, but she, Amy, Serena, Raye and Mina are all pretty. I guess Lita's beauty is the "dangerous" kind, he thought. He smiled wickedly but still blushed. Still, she's not as attractive as Serena, he added, but ALL of her "four" friends including Serena are indeed beautiful.  
  
Everyone got into the car and settled down.  
  
"Hey, do you all want something to eat? We still have over an hour, and I can wait," Darien suggested.  
  
"Oooh, FOOD! Yummy!" cried Serena. But, she calmed down. "Okay, but the food has to be pretty damn healthy for me."  
  
"Sure," he responded. He drove to a restaurant that specialized in healthy foods for certain people like Serena and parked the car. Everyone ordered their food, which everyone's was a pasta and salad.  
  
"Aww, I know I can't eat ice cream or junk food anymore," Serena complained. "But oh well; freshly tossed greens with a huge siding of potato salad and some fat free alfredo cheese pasta works for me!" She picked up her fork and started eating, surprisingly neatly and properly. Everyone else was shocked.  
  
"Since when did you start to eat so neatly Meatball Head?" joked Lita with her mouth full of pasta.  
  
"My baby and I slowly digest our food, and I want him/her to eat acceptably when they're older," she answered. "I don't want the kid to get food TOO fast."  
  
"Well, that's good for you to think ahead," complimented Amy. She wiped her mouth. "What's the doctor going to do today? Is it another check-up?"  
  
"I guess," Serena answered. "Even though it's pretty annoying, I have to go for my baby's sake. This is one thing that I cannot chicken out on."  
  
"Good point," said the brunette.  
  
After when they finished, they rapidly went to the hospital, for time was timing out. They all actually arrived at the clinic a few minutes early, so then went on in.  
  
When inside, Serena's special doctor, Dr. Koto greeted them.  
  
"Hello their Miss Tsukino," she saluted. "Are you ready for today?"  
  
"As ready as ever," she answered.  
  
"All right, I'm going to ask your friends to wait out in hallway just for a moment, and so am I, so you could slip into this cotton gown," the doctor requested.  
  
Everyone nodded and left the room, except Luna. She crept onto Serena's lap and replied, "Are you sure you're ready? You seem a bit pale."  
  
"No, I'll be fine," the blonde answered. She took hold of the gown and slipped out of her clothes, with Luna turned around. When she finished, she turned around and faced her cat.  
  
"Before the doctor comes in, I need to admit something to you," Luna remarked.  
  
"OK," Serena said, "what is it?"  
  
Luna jumped onto a nearby chair and coughed. "Serena, over these past few months, I've noticed that you've become a more responsible person, maybe even more responsible than Raye! You're more graceful and tender, like the actual Moon Princess. And I want to say that I'm really proud of you, just like my own daughter."  
  
Serena beamed. "Thank you, Luna. I'll still try to be improving my skills, but I have you to thank for helping me, along with all my friends and family. Even Darien!" She giggled and blushed. "I guess he's trying to really be friends with me." She knocked on the door, and the others came in.  
  
Dr. Koto tied her dark, mahogany hair into a ribbon and slipped on some gloves. "All right, the first thing I'm going to do is the general stuff, like feel your heartbeat, look at your weight, etc. Then I'll start with the more complicated stuff."  
  
After the generic things, she said, "OK, Serena, you're perfectly fine. Your heartbeat is pretty normal, and your weight is increasingly normally fine."  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
Dr. Koto beamed, "It's all part of the process, don't worry. I went through the same thing when I had my two daughters." Serena nodded again. "Uh, Doctor; when do I do my ultrasound and amniocentesis routine?"  
  
"Not for at least another six months," she replied. She switched to new gloves and turned to Darien. "OK sir, what's your name?"  
  
"Chiba; Darien Chiba," he answered.  
  
"And are you a close guardian or friend to Miss Tsukino?"  
  
Darien looked at Serena and her friends. They nodded.  
  
"I guess so," he responded.  
  
Koto nodded and looked at the girls. "Now, you're allowed to stay in this room. but I'll have to ask you to stand to where Serena and her cranial cavity is. This next thing is private."  
  
Everyone gestured and stepped back. The doctor started to do the examining while the others respectfully stayed still. Darien, on the other hand, was fidgeting a bit in where he was standing, causing Amy and Lita to be nervous. Oh, why am I so embarrassed all of a sudden? he asked himself. I'm not looking! So why am I so embarrassed?  
  
Finally, the check-up was over, and everyone could go. Serena made another appointment to come back next week, and she was happy that she was completely fine. Her friends were deeply relieved, too.  
  
When everyone got into the car and Darien started to drive, Amy spoke up, "So, where does everyone want to go now? Serena, you want me to come over to your house to help you with some things? Lita and I can do it, Darien too. Is that OK with you Darien?"  
  
He gulped and had a quick thought; what if Serena's family think I did this to her? Uh-oh...but maybe I should give it a shot and see how it goes.  
  
"Uh, sure Amy," he agreed. He paused at a stoplight and turned around. "How about you Serena? It's mainly your decision."  
  
"I'm fine with it," she answered, smiling. She patted her belly. "Boy, I know I just ate, but I'm hungry again. I can't wait until I get home to get something to munch on."  
  
"You don't want to go the restaurant?" asked Lita.  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
Darien pulled up next to the Tsukino's house and parked the car. He hastily got out and walked the girls to the door, then knocked.  
  
"So Darien," started off Serena, "you want to stick around for a while, right? Can you give me a hand with things?"  
  
He nodded, "I can, IF you let me." He beamed, with Serena smiling back.  
  
Instantaneously, the door opened. Standing in the door frame was Sammy and Mr. Tsukino.  
  
"Hi sweetheart," Mr. Tsukino greeted. "Glad you're back home. Hello Amy and Lita." He abruptly fixed a cold gaze at Darien, causing Darien to stand rigid. He frantically tried to find his voice, but he couldn't. "And you, young man, what's your name?"  
  
Darien tried to calm down. He smiled insecurely and answered, "Darien Chiba, Mr. Tsukino. Nice to meet you."  
  
Mr. Tsukino's gaze lessened. "And hopefully you too, Mr. Chiba. What relation to have with my daughter?" His gaze was harsh again.  
  
Darien tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. Serena from the corner of her eye saw and responded, "Daddy, don't worry. Darien's one of our friends. He's friends with me, Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina. He also sometimes helps Lita compete in combat, since you KNOW how good Lita is with karate. And he's friends with my friend Andrew at the arcade." She smiled as sweetly as she could.  
  
Mr. Tsukino smiled, still with a serious look on his face. "OK honey, I'll trust you on this. This better not be the guy who--"  
  
"DAD," pleaded Serena. "He's not. He's a really good person."  
  
"Well, okay then," he answered. He glared at Darien and pointed at him seriously. "But if I find out that you're the one who did this to my daughter, or do ANYTHING else, YOU are going to have a date that will last for the rest of your afterlife on a silver platter. Got that!"  
  
Darien gulped noticeably, but he nodded vigorously, fear in his eyes. So fearful, so afraid; he didn't even notice himself put a hand on Amy's waist.  
  
"Hey!" yelped the genius. She stared at Darien, and he woke up.  
  
"Huh? Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry Amy! I--I didn't know what I was doing," he apologized sincerely. "I--w--was th--thinking--th--th--"  
  
"Darien, it's all right," Amy forgave. "I was just surprised, that's all. I know you didn't mean that. Don't worry." She smiled assuring at him, and he let out his breath. Mr. Tsukino let everyone in, and Serena with her friends went straight to her room. While walking upstairs, Darien was sure that he's going to get beaten any minute by Serena's dad.  
  
When everyone was in her room, Serena shut the door. They tossed their things by the door and sat on a nearby chair.  
  
Amy glanced around. "Wow Serena, you surely have a head start in decorating your room with baby things," she complimented. "You already have the crib, blankets and things lined up here."  
  
"Yep!" she cheerfully answered. "I want to be as prepared as can be. I even got some baby books too! For her and for me to read!"  
  
Everyone gasped and stared.  
  
"You actually want to read? And maybe even do some homework?" asked Lita. "Are you OK? Do you have a fever or somethin'?"  
  
"No!" Serena snapped. "I want to improve my schoolwork and grades, because I want my kid to be a smart one, like Amy! Amy, can you and everyone else help me when this tyke is born? I'm going to need all the help I can get."  
  
"Sure!" answered everyone at once. That left Serena suspicious.  
  
"O--kay," she responded. She shook herself and continued, "All right, let's change the subject. Darien, what you think about my dad? I know what you're gonna say, but-- oh well."  
  
He looked at everyone, then back at Serena again. "Uh, are you sure that your dad doesn't have a gun right under the couch just to shoot me whenever I'm going to come over? Man, I'd better hire a bodyguard whenever I come over!" He smiled, but clearly showed his fear.  
  
Amy giggled and responded before Serena, "Oh, Darien, don't worry. Serena's dad is always like this. He's very protective of Serena, ESPECIALLY with all the guys that come into mind and to the house."  
  
Darien thought, how many guys? Probably several hundred dates before actually even now letting me have a chance with her.  
  
"My dad can be VERY overprotective," admitted Serena. "But deep under, he's really a good person. He's the best dad that anyone could ever have, basically." She walked over to her bed and lay down, staring at her friends. Suddenly, she sat up. "Man, I forgot! If I ever want to get better grades at school, I'd better study and do my homework! Whoa!" She scrambled up as quickly and carefully as possible and grabbed her school bag. Ripping it open, she tossed out her books, pencils and sheets of homework onto her bed.  
  
"Hey!" cried Lita. She ducked from a a book flying her direction. "Watch it!"  
  
"Ouch!" cried Amy. An eraser slicked her arm.  
  
"Let me get this straight," stated Darien, "You're actually FOR REAL going to do your homework? Are you sure you're still the same old Meatball Head I used to know, that had just given me a chance to be friends with? Or has the Negaverse had something to do with this?"  
  
She stopped tossing her things onto her bed and whirled around. "No Darien, I assure you that the Negaverse had nothing to do with this. I just want to do this, under my own will. Well, I take half that statement back. Yes, it had something to do with the Negaverse. In the last battle I just had, when we just discovered our identities, I did some serious thinking about the future of being a Sailorscout. I still don't know who's going to be the leader in my place, but that's for a bit later to decide." She shut her bag shut and gathered her things and went over to her desk. She started to sit down, but she stopped and walked back to her bed.  
  
"Maybe you should take a little breather before you start some heavy-duty studying and working," suggested Amy. "If you want, I can help you, along with the rest of us. Is that all right with you, guys?"  
  
Lita and Darien, who were sitting almost next to each other, nodded.  
  
"Sure, we'll be glad to give you a hand," replied Darien.  
  
Serena looked up. "You know what? For the past month or two, my grades have been pulled up to C-'s! Isn't that great?" She laughed with joy and hugged Amy. Amy, on the other hand, tried to release herself from her friend's grasp.  
  
"Wow, congrads'!" cried Lita. "You've really dedicated yourself!"  
  
"And I'm going to keep dedicating myself to all my work!" declared Serena. "And to a good life from now on, hopefully with no more bad fortunes!" 


	3. Should She Tell Darien or Not Ch3

Sammy swung open the door and looked up. He was carrying his rifle again, and that scared the daylight out of Darien standing there!  
  
"Hey, Sammy! I'm here to pick up your sister," he greeted. I hope that's not a real rifle, he thought. But then again, I wouldn't be surprised if it were!  
  
"Are you the the one who hurt my sister? 'Cuz I'm standing guard on here now to watch for the guy, and if you're the one--" Sammy loaded his rifle "--you're gonna get hurt with more pain than any ass who's gonna kick you!"  
  
Darien gasped. "I assure you, I'm not. I would never hurt your sister, nor would I let anyone hurt her. And by the way, is that thing real?"  
  
Sammy lowered the toy. "No," he answered sheepishly. "But it can shoot very sharp darts! Sorry, but I'm still really mad at the guy who hurt Serena. I'll go get her." He almost took off, but he came back. "Would you like to come in?" Darien nodded and walked cautiously through the door. He went to the living room and sat down.  
  
Meanwhile, Sammy went to Serena's room. "Hey sis', your date's here. Ya' ready? Or do I still have to drag you around?"  
  
Serena walked away from the full-length mirror and to her brother. She was wearing a small T-shirt with a casual, pink strappy dress over it, coming down to her knees. "OK, I'm ready." She slipped into some dainty shoes with no heels. "Can you help me walk down the stairs. Sammy nodded, and did.  
  
When she got to the living room, Darien saw her and gasped. Can this beautiful angel be the same old Meatball Head? Wow... he thought, and stood up.   
  
"Hey, Serena! Whoa, you look stunning! We're not going to the prom though!" he commended.  
  
"I know, but I like wearing to the park," she smiled. "Besides, it's not THAT fancy."  
  
Serena's mom came in. "Hi dear, where are you and Darien off to?"  
  
"We're just going to the park," her daughter answered.  
  
"Okay, but don't be out too late," Mrs. Tsukino replied.  
  
"We won't. We'll be back by about nine," answered Serena. She and Darien looped arms and waltzed out the door.  
  
***  
  
After two hours of looming around the park; laughing, telling jokes and about each other, Serena and Darien were both exhausted, but had tons of fun. They looped arms and/or held each other's hands, having the times of their lives and never letting go. They both knew each other a lot more, and even started to have more FEELINGS towards each other.  
  
"I've never had that much fun in a long time!" giggled Serena. "Thanks for bringing me out, Darien. I had a great time." She leaned closer to him, hands around his waist.  
  
"Me too, 'Meatball Head'," joked Darien. "I haven't had this much fun for as long as I could remember! You can really make a person smile." He leaned closer to her, arms on top of Serena's shoulders.   
  
Both of them looked into each other's eyes as their faces moved closer. Finally, it clicked; their lips locked onto each others, closed their eyes, and their shared a long, passionate kiss.  
  
Ummmmmmm, sighed Serena inwardly, this feels SO good. Who would've thought Darien is such a great kisser? Wait, I'm KISSING him? Oh well, I DO trust him a lot more, and he's been such a great person to be with.   
  
Darien thought; wow, it's amazing! I'm KISSING her, just what I've always wanted to do! Hmmm, her kiss tastes like chocolate almost! And--this feels just like heaven! I--I love you Serena Tsukino. You make me feel so loved. Please don't let this moment end...  
  
Unfortunately, it did. Their instincts vibrated on, and they pulled apart. Their arms were still around each other.  
  
Serena was the first to react. "Wow..that was good..."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, same for me..."  
  
There was a small silence.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Darien," she thanked.  
  
"Anytime, Meatball Head," he smiled. "Anywhere else you want to go? Like to rest or something?"  
  
Serena energetically nodded. "Sure! How about the arcade? We can say hi to Andrew, and have a little rest!"  
  
Darien nodded in agreement, and they were both off, linking to each other's arms AGAIN.  
  
When they got there, Andrew was no where to be found. Both of them glanced around, but they couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
"Huh, that's funny," remarked Darien. "I thought Andrew worked this shift."  
  
"Me too," agreed Serry.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar voice boomed from behind them, causing the couple to shriek in surprise. "Hey you two love birds! Glad to see you guys out on a date together! How are you both doing!"  
  
Serena and Darien turned around and found themselves face to face with Andrew.  
  
"So, you two are finally going out with each other huh? See, I knew you two would be a perfect match for each other!" Andrew continued.  
  
Serena spoke up. "We're just out on a date, but you were right. We did finally go out!"  
  
"Yeah, so don't rub it in!" teased Darien. "You don't want to make the lady mad!"  
  
Andrew grinned. "Do you want anything to drink or eat? It's on the house!"  
  
"Sure!" both of the daters answered. They went to a nearby table and sat. After eating and resting, they both got up and started to leave.  
  
"It's around 8 p.m.," pointed out Darien. "Maybe I should bring you home. I don't want your family outraged at us."  
  
"All right!" exclaimed Serena. She beamed cheerfully and waved to Andrew.   
  
When they were both right outside (hand in hand with each other AGAIN), Serena smiled up at Darien and rubbed her womb. It was surely starting to show.  
  
All of a sudden, a cold, haunting voice boom from Serena and Darien behind, making her stop and grow white as a sheet. She squeezed Darien's hand so suddenly, that he almost jumped.  
  
"Hey ya' pretty chick," started off the voice. "So how's your baby coming? When it's born, I want to see it's face. Thanks for doing all the hard work for me! You do know, that your beautiful face of yours can really make a guy 'love' you! Remember me?"  
  
Serena and Darien turned around, but all they could see was darkness shaped in human form. "Darien, please, take me home.." pleaded Serena, her voice all dry.  
  
"Oh, no, she's going nowhere!" raged the voice. The male lurched forward, exposing himself to the light of the arcade and street lights. Serena screamed.  
  
"Darien, please, take me home! That's the guy who--" she pointed.  
  
"Who what?" asked Darien, puzzled. Then, it finally came to him. He shoved the guy away and yelled, "Buzz off creep! Get away from her! Serena, come on! Let's go!" They started to edge off, and Darien would not let go of Serena's hand, nor let her out of his sight. But the man just jumped in front of Serena and blocked them.   
  
"Hey where are you going, baby? I want to love you again just as I did before," the guy explained. He moved towards her, but Darien blocked him. His fists went up, and punched the rapist three times on his head. The rapist fell backward, injured. Darien didn't stop beating him up. He was still furious with this guy, and to him, he would never forgive this jerk.  
  
Punch! "That's for what you get for messing with one of my best friends!" cried Darien. Punch! "That's for causing her all this grief and pain!" Kick below the belt; "That's for invading her will and privacy!"   
  
"Darien! Stop! Please, just let the police handle this! I don't want anymore trouble! Please, do this for ME!" cried Serena, tears dropping onto the ground like beads. Darien immediately stopped and looked up at her, then stood by her side.   
  
"I'm sorry, Serena," Darien apologized. "You're right; let's let the police handle this. Come on." He started to lead Serena to a phone, but their was a loud thud and smack very near Serena. She felt Darien's hand grip hers harder, then loosen up. She gasped in horror; Darien was punched in the back, and he fell to the ground, moaning in pain.  
  
"DARIEN!" she cried. She rushed over to his side. "Are you OK?" Darien on the ground just squealed, "Yeah..." He tried getting up.  
  
"Now that your boyfriend's down, you're all for me to do with!" cried the jerk. He advanced forward, with Serena scooting back and protecting her date.  
  
"I don't think so, you jacked-up bastard!" roared a female voice. She had a familiar tied-up pony-tail and looked like she wasn't wearing anything at all, judging by the dark jungle green exercise suit she was wearing. She swung her most powerful karate kick at the jerk (the Twister Swing Kick), and he landed on the floor in an instant. She stepped into the light. "So stay away from my friends! You got that, you son-of-a-bitch!?!"  
  
"Lita!" cried Serena happily. Darien on the ground was happy to see her surprisingly, and was amazed. Whoa, she took on that guy like nothing at all! he thought.   
  
"Another pretty girl?" asked the ass, barely even moving. He struggled and stood up. "Another one to let me have fun with."  
  
Wham! On the face! "Don't even think about it pal!" cried Lita. She grabbed that guy's neck and shoved him to the wall, leaving him petrified. "You mess with anyone that I know again, you're gonna be nothing but stinkin' dust from a rotten sardine can! GOT THAT!"  
  
"Hey, listen you crazed chic--" started off the moron.  
  
SLAM! went a punch to his stomach, as the jerk sway down. "GOT THAT!!!?!!!" interrogated Lita. The jerk nodded, but he was still trying to struggle free. Lita grasped the man's hands together and pinned him with her knee, as she did with Darien.   
  
Speaking of Darien, he and Serena were watching the whole time at Lita while she was dealing with the jerk. They were both impressed by her moves and her quick course of action.   
  
"If he starts to mess with anyone again, my anti-evil scrolls should butt the crap out of him!" cried Raye, who was just running up.  
  
"And, I can take him on with my Sailor V moves!" proclaimed Mina, coming with Raye.  
  
"He's going to have a lasting headache after I put him in my watery and analytical grave!" cried Amy, next to Raye.  
  
Raye pulled out her one of her charms and stood next to Lita. "And to make sure he doesn't get away, let see how much he's going to like it when my charms burn him from within! Since he's a pure evil spirit, this should burn as fast as paper!" The rapist was terrified and didn't move. Raye nodded at Serena, and she and Darien dashed off to the arcade to call the police.  
  
"ANDREW!" cried Serena. He dashed over like mad, calling "What's wrong!"  
  
"We've been attacked by th--the--guy who raped me! Please, call the police!" pleaded Serena. Andrew obediently nodded, ripped the phone into his hands and called for help.   
  
In moments, the police were at the scene of the crime, and they arrested the rapist. They asked Serena questions like if this was surely the guy, and she answered eagerly with confidence. The police congratulated her, and after a few more moments the police drove away. Lita and Serena's friends were still pretty angry at the rapist, but they calmed down and cheered her for capturing the guy.  
  
"What a night!" cried the Scout girls and Darien at the same time. They all went their separate ways and went home.  
  
***  
  
At Serena's 7 3/4 month of pregnancy...  
  
"Ow!" cried Serena. She clutched her abdomen.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Darien.   
  
"Yeah, the baby just kicked again," she answered, rubbing her womb. "Man, my ankles are so swollen! They're larger than apples!"  
  
"No, that's just the normal part of pregnancy," Dar' answered.  
  
They were both at Serena's house studying a bit and visiting each other, with the other girls. No more Negaverse monsters were released into Tokyo, not even any sign of them. Everyone was getting worried if a huge attack would happen after the absences of the smaller ones. Oh, and by the way, "Serena" and "Darien" are getting closer and closer...you could say that they're in the basic kissing stage!  
  
"Darien! Girls! Do you want to feel the baby? It's kicking and moving again!" squealed the mother-to-be with excitement.  
  
Her friends took turns and were really excite that they could feel the baby. Amy took out her Mercury computer and scanned her friend. "She and her baby seems to be OK," she replied. "I'm just checking just in case there's any problems."  
  
Serena held out her hands. "Someone please help me stand up," she requested. "I need to go to the bathroom again. And I need something to eat again."  
  
Everyone offered a helping hand, but the phone rang. Mina went over and answered it. "Hello?" She handed the phone to Serena. "I think it's from your prenatal care center. They said something about, making an appointment?" She had a puzzled look on her face.  
  
Serena grabbed the phone and responded, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Serena Tsukino? This is from the East Tokyo Hospital Prenatal Care center," answered a sweet sounding nurse. "I was calling to see if you'd like to make an appointment to do your ultrasonography and amniocentesis routine. Do you want to schedule an appointment?"  
  
"Sure," Serena answered. "What date is available?"  
  
"Well, how about two weeks from now, on May 7th?" asked the nurse.  
  
"Hold on," Serena covered the receiver. "Are any of you available on May 7th to accompany me to ultrasound? And this ammoo--amniocentic--"  
  
"Amniocentesis," answered Amy and Darien.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Can any of you come with me?" Serena questioned.   
  
"I can come," volunteered Darien. "And Amy, right Aimes'?"  
  
"Sure," answered Amy.  
  
"Sorry, we can't come," remarked Lita. "We have some important errands that day to do."  
  
"Oh that's all right. I just need one or two of you to come," Serry explained. She went back to the phone. "Ma'am? Yes, that date is fine with me. What? Oh, I think I know the routine. Okay, May 7th at 4 p.m.? Okay, thanks...bye." And she hung up.  
  
"It's all set," replied Serena. "I'll finally find out if my baby's a girl or not!"  
  
***  
  
Sailormoon stood in front of the monster with the Crescent Moon Wand in her hand. She aimed it at the monster.  
  
"Man, I can't keep this up forever! Hold still, you Negacrap!" Sailormoon demanded. Finally it did, so she as quickly and safely as possible cried, "Moon, healing, activation!" The monster was changed back into a human being, but a small decimal of the light hit Sailormoon in her womb where the baby is.  
  
"Sailormoon!" cried the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Mercury automatically started a scan test on Sailormoon, but she only said, "There's nothing wrong with Sailormoon or the baby. But, this might change the baby into someone she wants though."  
  
Sailormoon grew horrified. She grabbed Mercury's collar and panicked, "What! What! Tell me!"  
  
"Don't worry Serena, it's a good thing," replied Mercury. "This light and energy of the wand is totally under your control, so this light might change your baby into the baby you really desire! Then again, it may not, but it most likely will change the tyke to someone you'd wish mostly for."  
  
"You mean that this could definitely be a girl and everything I want it to be?" cried Sailormoon, exhilarated.  
  
"Not intelligence or things that come by how the infant grows into," explained Sailormercury. "Only things like hair color, eye color; looks, basically (insert author's evil laugh)."  
  
"Cool!" cried everyone.  
  
"We'll have to see at the ultrasound next week and at the time of birth to be sure," replied Sailormercury.  
  
***  
  
Amy and Darien stood next to Serena in the hospital room. He held Serena's hand firmly and watched her.  
  
Gulp, gulp, gulp, gulp. "There goes cup number 3!" panted Serena. "I don't know how much more water can I take! Man, I already want to go the bathroom! BAD!!"  
  
Nurse Judy smiled. "Relax Serena, this is all part of the routine. Judging by your health, only 5 more cups to go! I know it's a lot, and you can't hold your urine much longer, but this is the way of all ultrasonographies. Keep doing your best! I'll be back in about 10 minutes; I have to file some papers for you and get some things for this routine, OK? I'll be back." She left the room quietly.  
  
Amy looked down at your friend. "Are you doing OK now?"  
  
"No, because I REALLY need to 'GO'! But basically, everything's fine," Serena responded. "I don't know if I could get through this routine."  
  
Darien bent down besides her. "Don't worry about it," he comforted. "Amy and I are right here next to you, and I won't let go of your hand. Remember the little blanket Andrew gave you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Remember the message on it? It said, 'I'll always be here for you, and in the name of the moon, you will be free again.' That message applies to me, too," he replied. "When you need hope and help the most, keep saying that to yourself. You're doing this 'in the name of the moon'."  
  
Serena smiled her best. After each ten minute segment, she drank another cup of water. By that time, the nurse came back long ago, and pretty soon, everyone was ready to perform the ultrasound.  
  
First, Judy took out some specialized cream and lifted up Serena's 'over-sized' shirt. "Big tummy, huh?" she asked Serena, smiling. With the cream, she rubbed it on gently and spread it around.  
  
"Ooooh!" jiggled Serena, not moving. "It's COLD!"  
  
"All part of the process!" chirped the nurse. After several things to do, Judy linked on the ultrasonograph monitor, and the baby slowly came into view. Serena squealed in excitement.  
  
"Wow! That's what my child looks like! It looks so CUTE! Nurse Judy, will this be able to tell what sex my baby is?"  
  
"Yep! Usually so, but yes, you can see! If I switch the position of the picture..." she exclaimed, happily. "Let's home-in closer. Ahh...yes! Congratulations, I think you'll enjoy this; it's a GIRL!"  
  
"YAY!!!" cried Serena. Amy and Darien high-fived each other in happiness.  
  
"Wow, she's just what you wanted Serena! A baby girl!" Darien cried.  
  
"Ooh, look how she's moving!" pointed Serena. "It's--it's holding and playing with the umbilical cord?"  
  
Everyone laughed. "That's the way it normally is," remarked Amy.  
  
"And your baby is perfect healthy, judging by the tests so far," said Judy.   
  
After a several more minutes of staring and commenting the baby, Judy patted Serena's hand. "OK Serena, I can give you the pictures of the baby later, but we have to move on. I know you're not going to like this, but we have to go through the amniocentesis part. Now to make you more calm, I'm going to tell you what's going to happen. I'm going to feel around your womb for a tender spot. Then, I'm going to take a needle into that place, having no harm to the baby, and stick into that place and draw out some of the fluid in the placenta. The fluid then will be tested to see what your baby may look like, what problems it may have and other things, OK? Don't be afraid. It's going to hurt a bit, but don't worry. I'll make sure to be VERY careful."  
  
Hearing all of this, Serena was scared, but she tried to trust the nurse. She clenched Darien's hand tighter, making him uneasy.   
  
"Serena, don't worry. I'm right here besides you. Amy is here, and the nurse most importantly. After all of this, we can take you home and you can do anything you want, OK? Remember the message on the little blanket; remember it," assured Darien.  
  
Serry nodded, and the procedure began. When the needle was inserted, Serena was sweating and clasped Darien's hand harder. Amy looked worried, but did not make a single move.  
  
Serena was growing impatient. "Well, aren't you going to do it yet?"  
  
Judy took out the needle and placed the liquid in a testing capsule. "I'm done," was all she replied, smiling.  
  
Serena let out her breath and loosened her hand. "You're kidding; that was it?"  
  
"Yep," answered Judy. "We'll have the results back to you in a week or so."  
  
Serena was major relieved. After a struggle getting up, her friends and she went back to her house (after going to the bathroom!), where everyone kept discussing about the day's events.   
  
***  
  
Lying on her moon and bunny bed, Serena felt a jab of pain in her lower abdomen. The pain was like nothing she had ever felt before. Unhesitant, she picked up the phone and speed-dialed Darien's cellular number. After only half a ring, Darien was on the line.  
  
"Hello? Serena? Is that you?" he asked, panting.  
  
Serena clenched her teeth and fought the pain, then released herself. "Darien, can you please come to my house right now? I just had the worst pain in my entire life in my womb, and I think I'm going into labor. I'm also due today June 30th at noon, but it's only 8 a.m. This was my first contraction, and none of my family is home."  
  
Darien's face turned white as a ghost. "Ohmigod. Serena, HOLD STILL until I get there, OK? I'm coming right now! I'm only two blocks away from your house."  
  
"Please, hurry! This really hurts!" cried Serena. She hung up and started her breathing exercises, just as she's been taught by Amy and Lita. Please hurry, pleaded Serena, inwardly. She started to sweat.  
  
Only ten seconds later, Darien arrived, not at the front door with a key, but through Serena's window as Tuxedo Mask. He de-transformed and scooped up Serena in a safe flash. She grabbed her hospital bag full of things, and they were downstairs pretty soon, with the help of Tuxedo Mask again. When they got into the car, Serena sat in the front seat, and Darien drove off, 70 miles an hour. On his cell phone, he called up the Scouts and told them to meet them there.  
  
At the arrival of the emergency room, Serena was helped right away. Her contractions calmed when she arrived, and she was changed and propped up comfortably, then given a number of antibiotics and pain-killers. Darien had to change into another outfit but he did it in a flash and was by his girlfriend's side in no time (yes, they're considered an actual couple now).  
  
In her room, Serena was sweating again. She looked up at Darien and replied, "Is everything going to be OK? Am I doing fine?"  
  
He patted her head. "Everything's going great, Serena. Don't worry, the doctors know what they're doing. And always remember, I won't leave you throughout this whole thing. I am going to be right here whenever you need anything. The Scouts just arrived and they're in the waiting room, dressed in this hospital outfit just like I am. And after this whole thing, we're going to have a surprise for you."  
  
"A surprise? Really? what is it?" Serena asked, eager and happy.  
  
"Shh, you'll see," answered Darien, grinning. Suddenly he gasped, along with Serena. She squeeze his hand her hardest, leaving her boyfriend trying not to scream in pain. Finally, she let go, gasping. "Wow, that was a big one," she replied.   
  
"Ow," complained Darien.  
  
Serena stared into his eyes and released his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to squeeze so hard, but that really hurt."  
  
"It's all right," he remarked. "I need to practice my resistance to pain anyways." He shook his hand around.   
  
Following the several more close contractions, the real action began. Dr. Koto was in the room with her assistant nurses, and everything was ready.   
  
"I'm scared, Darien," Serena whimpered. "Is there anything that's going to go wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing's going to go wrong," certified Darien. "And keep concentrating on happiness, OK? Nothing's going to go wrong." Both of their hands locked together.   
  
Dr. Koto got her gloves and mask on and smiled at the both of them.  
  
"All right, Serena, we're going to do this together, OK? I'm going to help you out with all my power, and I tell you everything that's going on," assured the kind doctor. "Your baby's head is starting to crown..."  
  
"AHH! OWW!" cried Serena. She restrained herself from her childish self, and started to put back on her grown up attitude. She squeezed Darien's hand hard, and that started to send chills down his back. "I don't know if I can do this! I don't know if I can! It's hurts!"  
  
"Serena! Don't worry!" panicked Darien. He calmed down. "Remember what Andrew's little blanket gift said? 'Be strong, and never give up.' Mostly importantly, remember this part, your favorite part; '...in the name of the moon, you will be free again.' Keep saying that, keep believing it!" He whispered in her ear, "Pretend you're Sailormoon and fight the pain!"  
  
"You're right," panted Serena. "In the--name of the moon, you will be free again..."  
  
Dr. Koto smiled. "There you go Serena, keep believing that. All right, the head is completely born, and now for the body. It's showing, and now I need you to give a large push, OK? This is will be it, and your baby will be born. Ready?"  
  
Serena looked at Darien and nodded, readying her hand. "Ready," Serena answered, confident. She pushed and squeezed, pretending this was the final duel with the Negaverse. Clenching her teeth, she pushed harder and harder. After what seems to be hours of pushing, it was all over. The newborn started to cry, and what a shrill cry it was! It sounded like Serena when she was just born, and she looked exactly like her too! The nurses and Darien cheered for joy as the newborn laid in Dr. Koto's arms. Serena let go and lay back, smiling her biggest. "It's all over! Thanks everyone!" she whispered. She grabbed Darien and kissed him long. "Thank you Darien."  
  
"Anytime," he answered, smiling. "I'm proud of you. And congratulations! You're finally a mother!" He leaned down and kissed her on head cheek.   
  
Dr. Koto cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby over to the nurse, who washed the baby girl. She was then dried and wrapped clean into a new sterile towel, then handed into Serena's arms. She looked down at her new daughter and smiled, blinking tears. Her daughter had a little pink fuzz for hair, her eyes were as red as rich strawberries. (insert author's evil laugh) The baby looked into Serena's eyes and gurgled.   
  
"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl!" cried the Doctor.   
  
Darien asked, "What are you going to name your new daughter?"  
  
Serena looked up with a confused look on her face. Her daughter started to feed by her mom's breast feeding. "I haven't thought much about it," Serena answered. "I don't know, what would you name her?"  
  
Darien shrugged. "She looks a lot like you. Maybe something in your name range is good."  
  
She started to think, and then it came to her. "I know! Since she looks so much like me, why don't we name her...Rini (Insert last author's evil laugh)! It's a shorter and more 'junior-like' version of my name, since she looks so much like me."  
  
"A great choice," commended Darien. "See, I told you she'll look just as beautiful as you. (leaned down and whispered in Serena's ear) Do you think the light that hit you by the Crescent Moon Wand was worth it?"  
  
Serena nodded. "Yep! She's the baby that I've always wanted. (talking to the baby in an angel-like voice, like her future self Neo-Queen Serenity) You're such a beautiful girl! Mommy would be the best mommy ever to you! I love you so much Rini, you know that right? (Rini burped) Mommy's going to teach you all kinds of things, and her friends are helping too!"  
  
Darien stood straight and requested, "Honey, you want me to get the girls now? They'll be anxious to see you and Rini."  
  
"Sure," smiled Serena. Darien nodded and left the room in a flash. Serena on the hand was having a nice little conversation with Rini.  
  
Darien outside found the girls. They stood up in an instant and asked all their questions at once.  
  
"Is Serena all right?"  
  
"How's she and her baby?"  
  
"What are her conditions?"  
  
"Is her baby definitely a girl?"  
  
Darien hollered, "No offense, but SHUT UP! I'll answer your questions one by one. Serena and her daughter are completely fine, and the doctor got all good results. She definitely got the child she wanted; it's a girl and she looks exactly like her. Now, are there anymore questions? I can bring you guys in now."  
  
The girls let out a huge sigh of relief.   
  
"What's her daughter's name?" asked Mina, walking with the group to Serena's room.  
  
Darien turned. "She named her Rini, because she looked so much like her. Hey, you girls know about the surprise routine, right? I'll give you girls the cue." He and the Scouts stepped into Serena's room quietly, but the girls were rushing to her side once they got in.   
  
"Wow, congrads' Serena! On you and your daughter Rini!" exclaimed Lita.  
  
"She's a beauty, and she's going to be just like her mother!" smirked Raye. The look in her eyes shows a great and true friend. No more fights! I can't and will never fight with my best friend again! she thought. (and they didn't fight ever again, as said!)  
  
"You're all right, right?" asked Amy.  
  
"Congratulations!" remarked Mina.  
  
Serena smiled at her friends and answered them again with that same angelic voice. "Thank you all," she replied. "Thank you for helping me through this whole pregnancy. It meant a lot to me."  
  
Her friends squealed in delight and enjoyed the moment; of being there and being aunts. Just then, Serena's family came in, and they hurried over. They took turns holding Rini and talking to Serena, and Serena's dad was a lot kinder to Darien now. He treated him like a slight part of his family!  
  
Raye looked at Darien, and he nodded. She turned back to Serena and said, "We have a surprise for you Serena?"  
  
"Really? You guys are so kind," complimented Serena. "What is it?"  
  
The girls looked at Darien and cued each other. "Happy birthday, Serena and Rini!"  
  
"What? Rini was just born today! What are you talking about?" asked Serena.  
  
Lita laughed. "Think about the date; it's June 30, your birthday! Rini was your present! Well, it's not a traditional present, but..."  
  
"Oh this is the greatest!" yelped Serena. "Well, this baby WAS from myself, so it was like a birthday present to myself. But it's the best present I'll ever get!"  
  
"Yep! And you can cherish her as a forever present! Hopefully, you won't have too much trouble with her when you get home!" cried Raye.  
  
"I doubt that," giggled Amy and Serena.  
  
***  
  
Two weeks later at home...  
  
"Mina! Can you help me an extra towel? I have to change Rini's diaper and she's crying!" called out Serena, a bit weak.  
  
"Sure thing!" yelled Mina.  
  
"I'll go get the baby powder!" volunteered Amy, who was with Serena.  
  
"Darien! Can you get Rini a new outfit! She peuked in this one, and I have to wash it!" desired Serena.  
  
"Yeah," he answered quickly, as he went to get it.  
  
After more running around and getting things ready, Rini was properly fed, burped and changed. Serena's friends have been over everyday so far to help her take care of Rini and herself. Her mom helped, but she had other jobs to do. They've been a great deal of help, and Serena got plenty of healthy rest. She never left her new daughter's side for too long, and she treated Rini with all the respect a person can give. Serena even tried to teach her things already!  
  
All of her friends, especially Raye, were amazed how Serena changed from a childish crying kid into a very mature and loving mother. They were all proud of their friend and Sailorscout leader. Serena decided to not really give up her Sailormoon duty, since it was just getting to sink in. But for the time being, she entrusted the Crescent Moon Wand to Mina, because next to her, Mina had the most leadership and fighting experience of the Negaverse. The other Scouts were glad that Mina was chosen, instead of Raye or the others.   
  
One day, when Rini was almost a month old, Darien was side side by side with Serena on her bed watching and taking care of Rini.  
  
"I'm so proud of how you've changed, Meatball Head," he replied. "And you don't even mind that nickname anymore!"  
  
Serena smiled and placed Renee on her lap. "This mother job can be really tiring, but it's worth it. I know you don't call me that name on purpose anymore. I've grown to like it, actually! I feel so great! My grades are the B- level, and I love this child with all my heart. And, I love you, too. You've been such a great boyfriend and helper to me. I--I don't know how to thank you! All you've done for me and Rini! How can you find so much time and effort to help us?"  
  
"I don't mind it at all," Darien answered. "You two are the most important people in my life, and I have to protect you two. I do the same with the Scouts and with all my good friends. And you--you're the best thing that have ever happened to me. I love you too, and Renee. You sure are growing to a be a great mother. You're all so gentle and caring, like an angel! I admire you for that."  
  
Serena blushed. "I love this child so much! I HAVE to give her the best benefits of life! She's going to very beautiful, and be even smarter than me! With the help of Amy, the Scouts, and you, she'll be the best daughter ever. (staring down at Rini) She already is, by the way. She cried a lot during the first week she was home, but now she hardly does anything too bad anymore! Her cheeks are so blushing-red and cute!"  
  
"Just like her mother," replied Darien.  
  
Serena moved closer to him. "And, I think the Crescent moon Wand helped too. When It hit me, I realized that I wanted some of your good characteristics to be her too, and she has your stubbornness and brightness. Well, and mine too, but more of yours."  
  
Darien laughed. "Thanks, honey. You're amazingly such a good mother, probably the best mother ever! She's going to be the best girl ever."  
  
Serena held up her finger. "Correction, she's going to be the best girl of OUR daughter. Since the Moon Wand had some of your characteristics in it, you can become Rini's 'father'."  
  
"Are you sure you want me to hold that position? Why?" asked Darien. "Besides the 'inheritance'."  
  
"You're certainly a very kind and wonderful person, 'Tuxedo Mask'," explained Serena, giggling. "I trust that you will be, with my heart."  
  
"Thank you Sailormoon," he whispered. "Thank you... for EVERYTHING in all of I've known you for. And, she maybe the next Sailormoon after you, or just ANOTHER Sailormoon, but she'll be just as great as her mother."  
  
The "family" sat close together and shared their moment. Serena and Darien shared a long romantic kiss. Darien from then on always acted to Rini as a real father, and the "family" lived on their lives (together, probably in several more years) happily ever after!  
  
  
The End!!! 


End file.
